Letters to Ryuga
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Ryuga's bored so send him your letters. Based on Miki G. Aru's Letters to Yuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Skylark: First of all I would like to thank Miki G. Aru for letting me borrow her idea. So far there is three fics like this one. There's 'Letters to Yuu' by Miki G. Aru and 'Letters to Rago' by ryuga-kowalski9496 and today I bring you the third version 'Letters to Ryuga!' **

**He is awesome and smexy.**

**So send your letters and he'll reply to you. Even if I have to force him.**

**Ryuga: Ha! I'd like to see you try.**

**Skylark: You want me to call my OC Skyler?**

**Ryuga: *gulp* Fine. I'll do it!**

**Skylark: **

**So, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**P.S. I forgot to say you can write as other characters too.**

**Wow. I didn't expect a lot of people to review in just my first update. Actually I've been checking the reviews since I posted this fic. Trivia: This chapter was posted the same day as the first chapter. At first there were just two reviews then I read six chapters of this awesome fic called 'Ultimatum.' If you're a Bakugan fan this is a must read. When I came back there was over 6 reviews already.**

**Sorry if Ryuga is a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
Where are you right now? You disappeared at the end of the series without saying anything I had to make a theory of what happened!  
One question that I know your gonna ignore when Skylark's not here XD is Kenta your friend? Or do you consider him as your brother.  
How bout Ginga? What is he to you?  
You better answer that!

Love,  
The-Silver-Butterfly1500

**Dear The-Silver-Butterfly1500**

**Right now I'm searching for L-Drago. Remember when Pegasus disappeared during Battle Bladers? I did the same thing Ginga did and searched for him. A bey doesn't disappear completely. Its spirit merely goes away for a while and heals. When the time comes it emerges as another bey. For now I'm searching at the places where all the previous owners of L-Drago resided. Currently I'm in Rome. But don't tell anyone about that. I want this to be a secret. Until then I'm going to wait for L-Drago and train to be stronger.**

**Yes, even if I hate to admit it, I see Kenta as my brother. It's kinda like Tsubasa and Yuu's sworn brother relationship. I already miss traveling with him. As for Hagane he is still my rival but as much as I hate to admit it he is one of the reasons I am who I am today. But don't tell him that. I have a cred to protect.**

**Hope that answers your question and I hope Skylark won't come anytime soon. That girl is freaky.**

Me: You bet I am

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

To Ryuuga

If you were on a boat that's about to tip over and you're in the middle of the sea what would you do? I'll become a bird and fly away to the nearest continat. I've must of broken the fourth wall atleast once already but that's my reason to be existant.

From Lillia (My Oc)

**Dear Lilia,**

**I would probably summon L-Drago's spirit and ride him to the nearest land. If Ginga can do it why can't I? Plus, I rarely travel by boat. I prefer traveling by land thank you very much. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

What's up Ryuga! Names Ninja. Here's a my question to you:  
Do remember when you re-appeared in Metal Masters? Do you remember the meteors that came in? Where did those come from? That question has been on my mind for a while.

From Ninja.

P.S- Can you put this on? *hands you a sparkly dress* :3

**Dear Ninja,**

**The sky is up what else? The meteors? Actually I didn't make those appear. Coincidentally a meteor shower happened when I appeared. I just went with it. Meteors make everything cooler.**

***looks at sparkly dress***

**Ryuga: Like he-**

**Skylark: Hi Skyler!**

**Ryuga: *puts dress on in 3 seconds and looks around* Skyler isn't actually her, is she?**

**Skylark: Nope. But you look good in pink. *takes pictures***

Ryuga,

I just want to say your my 2 favorite character. But explain to me why do you always act all tuff around everyone. Also do you like having Kenta around you most of the time?

Kyoya:Well if you didn't he would be  
Around him now  
Would he

Me:Kyoya stop its just a question !

Kyoya: a really stupid question

Me:  
Whatever Kyoya but ryuga ignore him  
He's a jerk

Kyoya: -_-

Starfox 54

**Dear Starfox 54,**

**Thank you, I think. I don't act all tuff it's just who I am. It's how I respond to my environment. Kenta, his presence is easy to tolerate. He isn't as annoying as some people. coughGingaandYuucough. And he can really pull through at unexpected times.**

**Yes Tategami you are a jerk.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

What do you have against the blonde guy from Team Excalibur BESIDES his bey spinning left and right? Oh, and do you like Hikaru? Cuz I think you do!

Love,  
Bes9200

**Dear Bes9200,**

**The guy with the copycat bey of my L-Drago? Besdies his bey I would say it's the fact that he's so proud of his bey because it's so strong. Let me break it to you kid it's the both Blader and bey not just the bey itself. I sounded like Ginga back there, Darn it! I'm getting soft.**

**Hikaru? Actually met her once besides that I don't really see her much. Give me a few months then we'll see. But she has yet to meet me without screaming her head off.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dearest Ryuga,

I've heard you're dating someone. Is that true?

If it's true: DX WHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA! NO FAIR! NO FAIR NO FAIR NO FAIR! WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY? WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? TToTT

If it's not true: *sigh of relief* Good. You seem like a loner type of person. *thumbs up*

Do you wanna battle sometime? Name the time and place. Miyako and I aren't taking any exceptions. We will kidnap you if we must. Trust me, you do not want that.

**Dear DragonFang2011,**

**O-kay. I'm not dating someone so…yeah.**

**Like I said in the first letter I'm still on the hunt for L-Drago. Plus, I still have to train once I get him back. But once I'm done I have to battle Hagane first then I'll battle you and this Miyako girl. Just look for any bright lights around Metal City after a few months. That would be me battling with Hagane. No you do not have to kidnap me. I already suffered the most horrifying kidnapping ever.**

**Skylark: What was that Ryuga?**

**Ryuga: Nothing.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is getting more and more reviews. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB**

* * *

Dear Ryuga,  
To begin with, I love your style of being. And your style of fighting. I have question. And actually, several. First, Ginga is your friend, rival or enemy? And secondly, if he had won the prettiest girl from the anime who would you choose? Secondly, ff you had choose the prettiest girl from MFB who would you choose? And third, what type of girls do you prefer? I ask a lot about girls because I'm a girl... It's for the rectification.  
From Winrychan7

**Dear Winrychan7**

**Thank you. Ginga is my rival and friend. I'm guessing Madoka since she's very loyal to him. For me the prettiest girl I saw would be that girl from Team Excalibur. I don't see much girl Bladers. The only ones I know are Madoka and Hikaru. I prefer girls who are loyal, a great blader, can stand up for herself, confident and can cook since I'm pretty much useless in the kitchen.**

**Skylark: Yes you are.**

**Ryuga: Nobody asked for your opinion.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hi There!

First of all, have you ever met your littlebrother? i mean Ryuto. If yes, what do you think about him? Then, i'd like to know all L-Drago's special moves. even the dark ones. And yea, What do you think about these people; a) Kenta b) Kyoya Tategami c) Tsubasa Otori d) Tobio oike a.k.a. Captain Capricorn e) Madoka [the girl who's with ginga] f) Doji g) Dr. Ziggurat? And Quess why i didn't ask 'bout Ginga? Because i already know. He's your eternal rival so i think i pretty sure know what you do or don't think about him... heh. Then, this may be annoying but who is your dad? or mom? and umm... Have you ever been in love to someone? (Quess not but..) yaa... ok i like your style and so on yeah. Then, Can you say wich would be most horrifying; a) Wake up and find yourself in some Girl's Bed b) Hear that you can't battle anymore because someone stole L-Drago c) You're in love to another boy?

And last one. What is your surname for gods sake!?

Forever yours, Blueberry

**Dear Blueberry,**

**Yes I did meet him while I was searching for L-Drago. It was probably one of the most tear-jerking family reunions you ever saw not that I cry or anything.**

**Skylark: Yes you did. I have a video.**

**Ryuga: Shut up and keep typing.**

**First of all I can't believe we're brothers. We're complete opposites but nonetheless it's nice to know I still have a family in this world. We argue from time to time when we were traveling but I easily got used to him. What can I say? We are family. I promised to meet him back at Metal City once I get L-Drago and once he finishes a quest of his.**

**My special moves? Okay.**

**First is Dragon Emperor-Soaring Bite Strike. My first Special Move. It's also a dark move.**

**Dragon Emperor-soaring Destruction. I really hate this move. This was the one I used whist inder the influence of Lightning L-Drago. It's also a dark move.**

**Dragon Emperor - Supreme Flight-Nothing much except it's not dark and it's Meteor L-Drago's first move.**

**Dragon Emperor - Strong Supreme Soaring**:-**It's kinda like Supreme Flight only stronger and used by L-Drago Destroy**

**Dragon Emperor Descends**-**This is actually my most recent move which I used during the Battle with Nemesis.**

**That's all of my Special moves.**

**Kenta is easy to tolerate. I see him as a brother. I can tell he has a lot of potential. I'm still trying to figure out how he got me to train him.**

**Kyoya is a stubborn Blader and doesn't give up easily. I hate to admit but he's reall difficult to take down.**

**Tsubasa is….okay. He's a strong Blader, he sticks to his friends and unlike a certain redhead actually has common sense.**

**I never saw him much during Dark Nebula but all I know is he has the best accuracy ever. I'm still a bit creeped out by his hairdo though.**

**When's their wedding? She's not much of a Blader but she did fixed L-Drago once and she's really loyal to her friends. I'm surprised Ginga still won't ask her out yet.**

**I used to have respect for Doji for raising me but now I freaking hate the guy. I killed him then he suddenly comes back to life! What's up with that?! Also, he was never really trying to make me stronger, he was just using me for a bigger ploy. In other words, I hate him for using me as a pawn.**

**Look at Doji's description.**

**Both of my parents are dead. My Mom died when I was seven due to a hit and run courtesy of my desperate stepmom and my Dad died when I was 14 due to heart failure. Actually ther's this girl I liked back when I was a kid then she moved away and I never saw her again. Plus, she isn't really my type anymore. **

**Probably the last one. Dude, I am straight! 100% straight! Do I have to kiss a girl to prove it? Wait! Don't answer that. I don't want to kiss a random girl.**

**My surname is Kishatu. Look it up.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga  
I heard that you were looking for your bey. I know an occ character of mine named Jiro who may be help you. He lives near the Japanese alps and...well...I was suspossed to keep this a secret for him but I heard rmors tha his bey spins to the left as well and when you get finished training, um he would really like to battle you. I think you will get along with Jiro but one things about him is that is kind of...well how should I put it..mystic.

Sincerly Arttailfox021  
P:SS I hope u find L-DRago soon.

**Dear Arttailfox021**

**Japanese Alps? I'll find the nearest boat to there. So we have another left spinning bey e? I'll battle him after I battle Ginga, DragonFang2011 and Miyako. Man, I haven't even get L-Drago yet and I'm already getting battle requests. I can handle mystic types.**

**Thanks for the tip.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dearest Ryuga,

Hurray! I'll be waiting patiently until you arrive! I will wait for eternity if that's what it takes!

Sorry, just sounded like a crazy person there for a while... but I hope you find L-Drago soon. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost my Beyblade (I have yet to think up a strong one for you to battle).

So... Would you rather get stuck in a closet with Gingka or Yu?

What would you bring if you were ever stranded on a deserted island?

What's your favorite food?

Why do you wear those dragon-themed jewelry items? Do you know that they make you look like a dork? Have you ever tried wearing a speedo? Do you like your English dubbed voice? Do you like your Japanese voice?

Sorry for asking so many questions. I'm a naturally curious person.

Love,  
DragonFang2011 (Crazy Fangirl)  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 3

**Dear DragonFang2011,**

**I'll be waiting. You better be strong.**

**Do I really have to answer that? Ginga probably. I can't hurt Yuu if he gets annoying Tsubasa would skin me alive. If Ginga gets annoying I can always get Madoka to nag him.**

**I'd bring L-Drago of course. Screw survival, I'm fine anywhere as long as I have my bey.**

**My favorite food is actually noodles. I don't know why I just do.**

**I wear dragon items because it shows that I am connected to my bey. That's why Kyoya has fangs and scratches, why Tsubasa has an Eagle and why Bekei is as fat as a bull.**

**Ryuga: What's speedo?**

**Skylark: Look it up on the Internet.**

**Ryuga: o/o What on Earth?**

**I think my English voice is kinda whiny but my Japanese voice does sound deeper and more mature.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

I'd like to see you smiling.. NICELY. Not like you were torturing someone! Try do it nicely. and btw is the red color in your fringe natural? and why is L-Drago appearing even if you're not launching etc. it? i mean when you do your amazing appears and disappears to the scene... And um... when you were with tsubasa, and blonde guy from excalibur in dat forest so why did you start telling a story? you began like once upon a time... and do you like stories lol?

Random Questions from me, Izumi

**Dear Izumi,**

**Yes the red in my fringe is natural. I got it from my Mom and the white hair is from my Dad. Yes I launch L-Drago I just sometimes do it faster than normal. Stories are fine and I was only telling that story to Tsubasa to help him overcome the dark power. I already experienced the darkness once and I don't want it to happen to me or anyone eles for that matter.**

**Skylark: Aww you do have a soft side.**

**Sincerely, **

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Woah wait hold on. Skylark, can you give me those pictures of Ryuga in the dress? Thank you! :3

But anyways. Ryuga, who do you think of more than a brother? Kenta, Kyoya, or Ginga?

From the insane fangirl, Ninja.

P.S- My OC ,Seanna said Hi dragon breath. xD

**Dear Ninja,**

**Skylark: Consider them sent. **

**Kenta. Kyoya would be weird and Ginga is way too annoying.**

**Hi to Seanna to. And I don't have dragon breath! I don't even know what a dragon's breath smells like.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Kyoya: watch what you say dragon snot your not that tuff you might look tuff but your not. Even yu is tuffer then you  
He's so annoying though.

Me: Kyoya stop acting like a tuff guy leave ryuga alone and go make out with nile

Kyoya:SHUT UP(*walks away to nile*)

Me: sorry ryuga anyway what do you like to do if your really bored and Kenta is not around

PS I bet you do look good in pink

Starfox 54

**Dear Starfox 54,**

**Oh yeah Tategami! You're not that tough either! Those fangs make you look like a freakshow and the scars are just way creepy man! Yuu is still a kid. He'll look tougher when he's older. If that does happen. Just go make out with Nile already!**

**I like to draw. It just clears my head. I write too. Stories, poems you name it.**

**SKYLARK GET RID OF THOSE PHOTOS RIGHT NOW! I HATE PINK!  
**

**Skylark: Tee hee. Whatever happens on the Internet, stays on the Internet.**

**Sincerely,**

**RYuga**

To Ryuuga

I'll prefurr land myself... Ryuuga? Do you have any hobbies, my pursonally mine is shapeshifting but most my time is spent stalking Ginga...Purr... But that I won't go into because it wasn't my free will to... I'll happily purrfered being alone myself, I guess you'll think the same, right? And I'll say now, Lord Baldos; the person who raised me... Is kinda gonna be mad at ya, so take care, Ryuuga! purr...

From Lillia

**Dear Lilia,**

**Like I said drawing and writing. You stalk Ginga? My mind is debating wether or not to tell him.**

**Lord Baldos? I can take him. If he ever finds me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey, Ryuga  
It's Rago. UM, where is the leo I let you borrow. Pluto wants it back, he's mad at you..so yah.  
Rago

**Dear Ryuga,**

**How did you get this address?! Anyway, Let's just say I 'misplaced' Leo. That's what he gets for putting that dead fish in my jacket.**

**Sincerely, (not really)**

**Ryuga**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys review faster than I can update.**

**Discliamer: I donn't own MFB**

* * *

Hey Ryuga!

This is ryuga-kowalski9496, but you can call me Akira. I have a powerful bey, you should come battle me, my bey is Shadow Hydra F:S, I look forward to seeing you again. ;)

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Sure. I'll just add you to the list Skylark forced me to write before I can forget who I would battle.**

**Ginga, DragonFang2011 and Miyako, Jiro and Akira.**

**You guys don't have to wait much longer I have a lead to the whereabouts of L-Drago. For now just train hard cos' you're going to need it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

I have 3 questions and a statement to ask/tell you. 1. Have you ever gotten your head stuck in a toilet? 2. DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? 3. Do you like Madoka? Statement: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! *insert insane laugh*

Peace,  
Bes9200

**Dear Bes9200**

**Actually I did got my head stuck in the toilet once. But it was back when I was a kid and Mom misread the instructions for the floorwax. Waffles are fine but I'm more of a pancake guy. No I don't like Madoka. She's already for Ginga.**

**How could you know where I live? I'm traveling remember? Unless you somehow got a tracking chip on me then…SKYLARK! I HAVE A STALKER!  
**

**Skylark: Ryuga, you have a lot of stalkers. Just be happy one of them is honest enough to admit that.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga! I personally invite you to Yuu's Closet party. We have ice cream,And Yuu drugged Kyoya so now we can put make up on him! Anyway,What is your favorite animal? Do you play a sport? Who is your best friend?

From,Moonblazer,Yuu,and a drugged Kyoya!

**Dear Moonblazer, Yuu and a drugged Kyoya**

**Uhm..No thanks. I still have to search for L-Drago. Plus, you would kill me if I even take a lick of his ice cream. But send me pictures of Kyoya with make-up. It's payback time for the picture of me in a dress.**

**My favorite animal is a dragon duh. But if we're talking about non-mythological creatures I would say an owl. Even if they're alone most of the time they can still take care of themselves. Just like me. Actually I used to play baseball when I was a kid. I was the best batter on our team.**

**Skylark: Same here!**

**My best friend? Kenta probably since I know him better than the others.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Sorry for scarring you for life (coughspeedocough). And yes, I will be a strong blader! I'm gonna start training right now! And trust me, I will try my best to beat you, but I don't think I could. YOU ARE A BEYBLADE LEGEND! *bows*

Just a couple more questions...

Did you ever go to school?

You really draw? What kind of drawings?

Do you happen to know any martial arts?

Love,  
DragonFang2011  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

P.S. I'm really sorry about your parents.

P.P.S. Miyako can't wait to kick your butt.

**Dear DragonFang2011,**

**Thank you for the compliment but don't be so sure. Bladers these days are getting stronger so you'll never know.**

**Actually I used to go to school for only two years. Then dyslexia kicked in and my Dad had to hire a private tutor. That's why I stopped playing baseball. **

**I mostly draw scenery. I tried drawing people once but it didn't turn out well. But I'm already improving. **

**I'm currently a brown belt in judo. **

**It's okay. I've learned to let go.**

**Good luck with that. See you at the battle stadium soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

*Stares at the photos* Perfect. Just PURRRRRFECT! *nosebleeds and faints*

Seanna: Okaaaaay. But anyway, this question is from me this time Dragon Breath. Would You consider your self a pedobear? Because Kenta followed you in 4D.

Sincerely, Ishiida.

P.S: My brother(Kyoya) is weird, isn't he?

**Dear Ishiida,**

**Kyoya has a sister?! Sweet, blackmail material.**

**SKYLARK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THOSE PHOTOS!  
Skylark: I did. People just have common sense to make copies and re post it. Technically speaking the photos are still there only I wasn't the one who post them.*smirks***

**Ryuga: You're lucky I don't hit girls.**

**I AM NOT A PEDO! Kenta followed me on his own free will. I don't know why kids just look up to me. Remember Yuu during Battle Bladers?**

**Yes Tategami is weird and a dork.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,  
Hi! My name's Sora, Ginga's #1 aprentice! I just wanted to ask you something.  
A friend of mine had a theroy about my Cyber Pegasus. She said that since Cyber is a Black Pegasus, maybe it was made from parts of the two stars that made Storm/Galaxy Pegasus and Lightning/Meteo L-Drago, making it a dark pegasus. What do you think?  
Sincerely, Sora Akatsuki  
PS Ginga is awesome! And so much better than you! :P

**Dear Sora,**

**Since when does Ginga have an apprentice? I think it's a possibility. Pegasus is light and L-Drago is dark. Therefore, there is balance between them. That's probably why your Special move doesn't work. It's only part Pegasus. Try combining a Special Move from Ginga and a Special Move from L-Drago. DO NOT! UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES USE DARK MOVES!**

**Yeah right. I'm so better than Hagane and I'll prove it soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,  
Hello, my name's Cora and I'm a big fan of yours! L-Drago is so cool, and you are awesome for overcoming the dark power! Me and my Dark Arachnis are gonna be as strong as you one day, you watch! I may only be 11, but boys better watch out, I got a bad attitude! Hahaha, youre the best dude, really.  
The Spider-Punk in combat boots, Cora  
PS Do you know what kind of girls Kenta Yumia's into? '

**Dear Cora,**

**Thank you and yes I am awesome. I feel sorry for the boys. Just train hard and we'll see one day if you can match up to my strength.**

**Kenta is nice so he probably likes girls who are nice too. He has a good judge of character so as long as you treat him kindly and act kind he'll like you. That's how the guy makes friends easily.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**P.S. Aren't you too young to be asking that kind of question?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryuga: Hey guys I'm back from my search. I finally found L-Drago. It's now ****L-Drago Guardian S130MB. Great, now I'm off to find Ginga and those other Bladers who challenged me. See ya.**

* * *

Dear Ryuga  
Do you like watching movies? If so, what kind of movies do you like to watch? Also, when you meet Jiro, keep an eye out for a (kind of) other occ character of mine called Hideaki. He's not a bad person in fact he can be really kind he's just a little wierd. He may be helpful to you because he's a bey mechanic like madoka and he also makes his own bey parts.

**Dear ****Arttailfox021****,**

**Yes I like movies. Preferably those scary movies where the characters have to find out who the killer is before they get killed. My favorite is Scream 2 and Friday the 13****th****. I met Jiro and Hideaki at the same day actually. He helped do maintenance on L-Drago Guardian. We decided to stay in contact. They kinda grew on to me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

To Ryuuga

You don't want fight him! He is Storm Pegasus! He was taught by my father how counter almost all the attacks that one can produce! That why Baldos took me in after my famliy were killed, to thank him for teaching him! And please don't tell Ginga I stalk, Baldos told me too! I'm just listening! Nya!

From Lillia

**Dear Lillia,**

**I can't just back down from a fight. It's unbecoming. If I do lose to him then, whatever. I'll just train and become stronger to beat him. That's what blading is about. Sorry about your family and I guess I won't tell Ginga.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Awwww,Don't be a Party pooper,Yuu wont kill you if you have some ice cream,He dosent like Chocolate that much. Anyway,Due to the fact that multiple people want to battle you,May I wait in that line. My bey,Midnight Flier,can pack a feathery punch! Besides,battling an amazing blader would be good expirence. I just sent you the pictures of Kyoya,he looks soooo funny!

Kyoya in backroundAhhh,My head,what the hell did you do to me?

Anyway Ryuga,Did you ever have a pet? Who is stronger,Tsubasa(In dark or normal form) or Kyoya?

**Dear Moonblazer,**

**I just got back from my search. I'll try to make it to the next one. Save some chocolate for me! Sure you can wait in the continuosly expanding line. ****Ginga, DragonFang2011 and Miyako, Jiro and Akira and lastly you. **

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Off to post this on the Internet.**

**Kyoya: What? When? How?**

**I used to have a German Shepard. Well…more like Ryuto owns him but he prefers to be with me. We gave her away to a neighbor whose own dog died. She was already old and lives alone so we gave him away. **

**I would have to say Kyoya. No offense to Tsubasa or anything but the Dark Energy can go a long way and eventually it just makes you more tired when battling.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Monsieur Ryuuga,  
Greetings, my name is Isa Shalin, thr cousin of your admirer Miss Cora. I am writing on the behalf of both she and Monsieur Sora, as we are all traveling together at the time. Sora has taken your advice and is working on a move called Cyber Shining Blast. It is coming along rather well I believe. And yes, Cora is too young to be asking about boys. She has a soft heart dispite her mean and angry appearence. She will never turn down someone in need. May I say her habit of snark is a kind of shield she gives herself against the world. It is the fault of an accident a few years ago, one I wish I could have prevented.  
Of Phionex Flames, Isa

**Dear Isa, Cora and Sora,**

**I'll see that move for myself soon. Wish my luck to both Sora and Cora. If she wants I can introduce him to Kenta sometimes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Did you feel sorry for Team Garcia? Because I did.

Peace,  
Bes9200

**Dear Bes9200,**

**No. In my opinion they would make great Bladers if they didn't cheat most of the time and if they train instead of just doing the same thing. Selen's running away technique and Ian's tornado technique. They should experiment different styles but no they don't. I don't really blame them. I had a bad past too but do you see me cheating in battles. No. If you see them do you mind giving them this piece of advice. Don't tell them I was the one who gave it though. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

* * *

**Skylark: *looks at last letter* Wow Ryuga who knew you give good advice.**

**Ryuga: I don't like to talk but I listen very well. Giving advice is just a second instinct to me.**

**Skylark: *lightbulb moment* Guys, how about you ask advice from Ryuga too. Just not most of the time since he might get annoyed.**

**Ryuga: Ye-Wait! What?**

**Skylark: REVIEW!**

**Ryuga: I didn't agree too anything!**


	6. Chapter 6

MoonBlazer

Dear Ryuga! Kyoya was so upset about the pictures. You should of seen his face,Red as a Tomatoe!

Kyoya, I-Its not funny! Suddenly gets dragged back into Yuu's closet party. MOON,RYUGA ANYONE,HELP ME! YOUCH! Teeeheeee..pretty biiirdies! XP.

Moon,Oh,Kyoya got drugged again,and since you cant come,Im bringing the party to you. I sent you a Crate of Icecream and 20 dollars. Now, Who would you rather be tied to a pole with? Kyoya,or Ginga?

**Dear ****Moonblazer,**

**Ha! Take that ****Tategami! I shouldn't be the only one to suffer what is called phtotgraphy.**

**Hmmm. Chocolate.**

**I'd rather be tied with Kyoya. Ginga annoys the crud out of me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Sup Ryuga,

Well you sorta cheated. You used dark moves.

**Dear Bes9200,**

**Old habits die hard.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,

Seanna: God Dammit! blocked my full name! -.-" But anyways, Ryuuga. I believe that you are still a pedobear. :3 Don't deny it. YOU LIKES LITTLE BOYS! :DDDDDDDD

Me: Okaaaaaay. Here's a question: If you were stuck on an island with the person you hate, what would you do?

From Ninja

P.S: Kyoya wants to battle you...Dunno why. :P

**Dear Ninja,**

**For the last time…..I AM NOT A PEDO! I don't like little boys…that way.**

**Easy get out of the island first and leave him there. But since I'm not as cold-hearted as I used to be I'll send him some help. After a few days anyway.**

**IT'S ON TATEGAMI! But I suggest you wait in line.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

It's akira again. The oply reason I'm challenging you, is because I'm Rago's cousin. And now that you've made up, he told me to go challenge you, and I did. See you soon! ;)

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Rago has a cousin? Wow, I'm meeting a lot of long lost relatives. See ya.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,  
I wish you could have seen Sora and Cora's faces when I read your reply. Cora looks excited, but Sora looks terrified. I don't think he believes he is good enough to battle you just yet. He says he would love to meet you, he just doesn't want to battle. Meeting you would be better than our last run-in with another traveling blader, that boy Tobio. He is a pervert, you know that? He was constantly flirting with me and putting his hands on my waist. Eventually I just slapped him and Cora beat him down in a bey battle. That is one boy I never want to see again. :I  
The Phionex Flame, Isa

**Dear Isa,**

**Sure, I can wait until Sora is ready. For now just tell him to train hard. Tell Cora good job at defeating Tobio. That boy was a nutcase back in Dark Nebula. But considering what the Dark Nebula is composed of I wouldn't be surprised.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga. I'm happy that u found L-Drago and tha u , Jiro and Hideaki get along. Hope u get back to blading soon and goodl luck! X3  
Love Arttailfox021

**Dear Arttailfox021,**

**Actually I'm already back to Blading. I'm working my way through the list of challengers that's waiting for me. Jiro and Hideaki were awesome dudes. Thanks.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga, it's Akira

Me and Kenta just had a heated discussion, he says hi by the way, and we've come to a conclusion. You have a big butt. Not abnormally big, but big enough to be not average. :) Oh, yeah. I have a question. Every time I battle someone I win, but whenever I battle, I get this black-aura that surrounds me. It wasn't there last year, but it's making me stronger and stronger, any ideas? I've been told that I look like a legand blader, but that can't be it. I mean if my bey came from a star fragment does that automatically make me a legand blader?

Awaiting your response

Akira Kishatu

**Dear Akira,**

**I DON'T HAVE A BIG BUTT! I mean I don't notice it but it doesn't feel that big!**

**A Star Fragment is responsible for the creation of Legend Bladers. It chooses which Beyb it will encase itself in and it results the bey to evolve or look the same but still stronger. It doesn't automatically make you a Legend Blader. Each bey has a star fragment inside of it. No matter how small it's still a fragment. Therefore, even if all Bladers have Star Fragments it doesn't make them Legend Bladers. Now it all depends if you can release a Legend Blader aura. Judging by what you said it's a possibility you are a Legend Blader but last I heard there were only 10 Legend Bladers.**

**It's a mystery,**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryugga. Three questions for you: What do you think of Ginga as, Who do you consider your closest friend, and Will you ever be friends with Hikaru...

**Dear lullaby16,**

**I see Ginga as a rival that makes me stronger and as a friend who'll always be there for me. My closest friend would have to be Kenta since I've spend the longest time with him and I know him better. I could be friends with Hikaru once she stops being afraid of me that is.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

* * *

**Okay Author's Note time. I have my exams coming up this week so the next batch of letters might be delayed. But don't worry I will update as fast as I can. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally, my exams are over! So far I passed my English, Computer and History exams. More horror that is test results will await me. *shiver***

**Enough of my blabbering.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB**

* * *

Dear Ryuuga

Ryuuga... Lord Baldos won't fight as a Pegasus... I know how he is when he does fight you he'll be in human desguise and please be careful Ryuuga-Sama! Lord Baldos is despite being a beyblade is a good boxer...

From Lillia

**Dear Lilia,**

**Like I said in a previous letter I know taekwondo. I'll be careful.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Heyyyy Ryuga. Kyoya escaped from the closet to attend to your battle. He says he's still pissed about the battle on the volcano. But,I told him to be nice or I'll gauge his eyes out,shove them down his throat,so that way he can watch me rip out his insides. .

Anyway,Who was your favorite challenger? Who was the strongest? If you had a cow,Would you bring it upstairs? Would you like copies of Kyoya's Makeover face? If you had to pick Madoka,Hikaru,Mei-Mei,or Sophie,Who would you date?

**Dear MoonBlazer,**

**Anytime Tategami. Don't gauge his eye outs. He won't be able to battle properly.**

**My favorite challenger would have to be Ginga. He just won't give up no matter how much I taunt, insult or push him back. You gotta admit, he can be very determined when needed. No. Mooing sounds very weird to me. Plus, I may be strong but I can't lift a whole cow. Yes. 20 copies please! I don't really know Mei-Mei or Sophie and Hikaru is still solving the Battle Bladers thing so Madoka is the last choice but I've said it once and I'll say it again. Madoka and Ginga are made for each other.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga!

Did you say your surname is Kishatu? That's creepy, me too...Oh, yeah, my bey can spin left, but not for a whole battle...;) I thought I should warn you. :)

Akira Kishatu

**Dear Akira Kishatu,**

**That is creepy. I have nothing against left-spinning beys but….L-DRAGO IS THE BEST LEFT-SPINNING BEY EVER!  
Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Princess Dragon  
Hi Dragon if you was a girl who will you date Kyoya,Tsubasa,Gingka,Doji,or Masamune?  
By the way in beyblade you get to kill Doji you die the 2# time you kill him HAHAHAHAHH YOU DIE IN METAL FURY KENTA WAS LIKE NOOO MY BROTHER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!By the way where do I get a Bey like Rago to kill someone aka Kenta!

P.S Rago kills you in a BeyBattle!

I hate your rival,  
Jolea

**Dear Jolea,**

**First of all…..I AM A BOY! And second of all it's Dragon Emperor not Princess.**

**If I were a girl?**

**I'd pick Tsubasa. Ginga is annoying and doesn't have manners. Kyoya has a short temper and acts all too-cool-for-school. On the other hand Tsubasa has manners, knows when to speak up, calm and actually cares. But just to put it out there…..**

**I AM STRAIGHT! 100% STRAIGHT!**

**Kyoya and Ginga: HEY!**

**Tsubasa: *reads letter, blushes***

**Ryuga: STRAIGHT!**

**Technically I didn't get killed. I just disappeared why do people keep believing I'm dead. I'm writing this letter, aren't I?**

**IF YOU EVEN THINK OF KILLING KENTA I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND THROW YOU INTO A PACK OF WOLVES. I DON'T CARE IF I GO TO JAIL. NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY, HURTS MY LITTLE BROTHER, YOU HEAR ME?!**

**Sincerely, (not)**

**Ryuga**

Dear Queen Dragon-Butt  
You like horror movies watch kill-bill 1,2 and 3 its very violent I watch that when I was Kid under Kenta's age

Your WROST NIGHTMARE,  
Jolea

**Dear Jolea,**

**Your last letter aside…..**

**IT'S EMPEROR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JUST BECAUSE I WEAR A TIARE DOESN'T MEAN I'M A GIRL!**

**Skylark: So it is a tiara!**

**Ryuga: No, Wha?But…oh whatever!**

**Never seen those before. Maybe I'll watch it later.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga  
I have a question, Can you speak any other languages besides Japanese and English?

From Arttailfox021  
P:S Hideaki says Yoho! That's his way of hey hi lol

**I know how to speak Tagalog. It's the language of the Philippines. My parents brought me there once for a family vacation and I learned how to speak it from a relative of mine. I also know a few Spanish words because I had to watch some Spanish soap operas with Ryuto.**

**Ryuto: I don't watch soap operas!**

**Ryuga: Yes you do.**

**Ryuto: No I don't.**

**Ryuga: Ricardo is really in love with Olivia.**

**Ryuto: No. He's just dating her so he could be well known and improve his business because she's a famous dancer but Olivia actually died last year. The girl in her place is Rosa Santiago who used to be a dancer in a small club. Olivia saw Rosa and hired her as her double and even paid for her plastic surgery so she could party and meet other men while Rosa did all the charity works and date Ricardo. There was a car crash and Olivia died but Rosa survived and faked her death so she could take over Olivia's perfect life. A small town club dancer turned world class dancer in just one day. In the end he dumps Ricardo after finding out about his scam and apologizes to Olivia thereby putting her spirit in peace.**

**Ryuga: *smirks***

**Ryuto: Darn it!**

**Tell Hideaki I say hi too!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

* * *

**I got Ryuto's line from an episode in CASTLE, which is a good show BTW.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Ryuga,  
YOU ARE FLIP-FLOPPING WEIRD  
And also you look like a princess with your crown and all that golden stuff, but your cape looks awesome :D  
And you dance like a ballerina.  
And I bet you LOVE cats. And BEIBER.  
And you have a crush on Gingka.  
And you look like Superman. (A comment from my bro)  
And you walk like a pigeon. (Love, Kenta.)  
And you talk like a princess.  
And you love EVERYTHING FLUFFY, GIRLY, MAGICAL, getting run over, getting ran over and getting taunted by Doji, and SPRINKLES, SPRINKLES, SPRINKLES, SPRINKLES, SPRINKLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS S!  
And I LAUGHED when you lost to Rago.  
yeah, you heard me, I mocked you, Ryuga

Thank you for not killing me. Sincerely,  
an anonymous psychopath and her little brother.

**Dear** **Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago****,**

***twitch* A lot of people are weird. **

***double twitch* It's not a cape it's a jacket and I like the color gold.**

***triple twitch* I don't even dance.**

***quadruple twitch* I'm a dog person and that dude is totally gay.**

***quintuple twitch* .Straight.**

***sextuple twitch* I am human and your brother fantasizes too much.**

***septuple twitch* Kenta didn't say that you're just using him.**

***octuple twitch* . .**

***nonuple twitch* .It!**

**Skylark: TAKE COVER!**

**Ryuga: *launches L-Drago* L-DRAGO! DRAGON EMPEROR SOARING BITE STRIKE!**

********Due to technical; difficulties we are currently unable to continue. Please enjoy this video of a dog dancing with a cacti dressed as a hotdog while wearing a toilet on his head. Thank you.********

Ryuga,  
Sorry for the insults, my lil' bro was trying to steal the computer and I had  
to distract him.  
Aaaaanyway, I has a few questions for you.  
1: WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR?! I CRIED WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED, MAN! AND I DON'T CRY!  
BUT I CRIED OVER YOU!  
2: Would you mind spending a little time getting to know my OC, Aoi Tategami?  
She's really compatible and nice, she's also a strong willed blader, well,  
here's her basic info:  
Name: Tategami,Aoi  
Age: 16  
Bey: Guardian L-DragoS13MB (I had nothing to use for her bey, OKAY?)  
Appearance: Long black hair, a green streak on the right side, pale skin and  
sea blue eyes. (She doesn't look much like Kyoya, which is ironic because I  
made her his sister.) She wears a white sleeveless shirt, black shorts and  
knee high socks, faded violet boots like yours and a black version of your  
jacket, though she actually WEARS hers.  
Personality: I said she's compatible with you, Ryuga.  
and question 3: Are you EVER coming back from wherever it is you went? I'll go  
CRAZY if you don't!

Anyway, try and get to know Aoi, or ELSE.

Rin (One of my other OCs): But I wanted to meet Ryuga!  
Me: No, you'll glomp him!

I sound so demanding, sorry.

Sincerely, one of your craziest fans, yet not as crazy as DragonFang2011-san,  
Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago (Well, I have Nura no mago fever, problem,  
Dragon boy?)

**Dear ****Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago****,**

**Apology accepted, somewhat. **

**Sorry I had to disappear. I needed to find L-Drago. I am nothing without my bey.**

**Kyoya has a sister? Let's see. Uh-huh. She seems to be okay. But the compatibility isn't in the looks. It's in the personality. We have the same bey? P.S. Just because we have the same things doesn't mean we're compatible. It all depends on the personality.**

**I already went back from where I went. **

**Rin: *glomps Ryuga* Yay!**

**Ryuga: Can't…breathe….**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
Let me just ask you, do you have mental problems? Just asking no offense XD  
And why don't you wear your jacket and hang it around your neck all the time? A cape can't keep you warm, especially when your in the woods at night, hope that didn't make me sound like an idiot, cause I know your probably calling me and idiot by now.  
Oh yeah, what did you do to Doji during the battle of Nemesis? Did you kill him!? That would be great! Just one more thing, what is that thing on your head, and why do you always wear it?

Love,  
The-Silver-Butterfly1500

**Dear The-Silver-Butterfly1500,**

**No, as a matter of fact, I don't have mental problems.**

**Actually I sometimes wear it as a jacket when it gets too cold. I mostly train in volcanoes so I never really had a reason to put it on much. Guess I just got used to having heat. No I didn't call you an idiot.**

**For some reason killing someone is…..bleh. I don't know if I killed him. After all he did survive me killing him once. He could do it again if he's lucky, which I hope won't happen since that guy brings trouble.**

**It's called a headpiece and I wear it because…I really don't know. I can't remember the last time I ever took it off. I got used to it being on my head I guess.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuuga!

Seanna: *glares at me*

Anyways, Now I want you to wear this *hands you a bunny suit* :DDDDDDDD

Seanna: This question is from me. If Tsubasa was a girl, would you date him(or her)?

Tsubasa: -.-"

Me: Wait...YAOI! *drools*

From Ninja, Seanna, and an upset Tsubasa

P.S- Kyoya: I GOTTA WAIT TO BATTLE YOU?! -.-"

**Dear Ninja and Seanna,**

**First a dress now a bunny suit? As if!**

**Skylark: Ryuga Kishatu, my cousin is only a holler away. Do you want mt to call her? *smiles innocently***

**Ryuga: *already wearing the bunny costume***

**Skylark: Pictures, anyone?**

**Uhm….ahhh…..well….Maybe…..?**

**Skylark: Tsubasa should be a girl!**

**Tsubasa: -_-"**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuuga,  
Its Sora again! Isa's in the hospital, so she can't write right now. She broke her leg.  
I think I'm ready to battle you now, I perfected my new special move, and Cora's pretty impressed by it; she's almost imposible to impress. Also, I know you're not the best person to go to for this, but I need advice: what do you do if you have a crush on your rival?  
Can't wait to bat-  
Hey Ryuuga! I stole the paper from Sora, sorry for the shakey writing, but I'm running. Anyway, I think Isa has a crush on you! Whenever we talk about you she blushes, and when you replied to her letters she seemed really happy! She-  
I swear, by time Isa gets out of the hospital, I'm gonna kill Cora. And Isa probably will too.  
Sorry bout that,  
Sora

**Dear Sora,**

**Tell Isa to get well soon.**

**Name the time and place and I'll be there. If you have a crush on your rival? Hmmm….I really don't know. Confess I think?**

**Ryuga:*blushes***

**Skylark: Somebody's got a crush!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga

Now this is kinda ramdom... Have you played Dragon Quest 9? If you have what class would you be? I'll be a Paladin or a martial artist once swords can be used no matter what, and out of these in a game would you rather be stuck with? A sword, a spear, a magic wand, a wooden pole, a knife or a bow? I'll definately go for swords, so I can hunt liquid metal slimes all day long?

From Lillia

**Dear Lilia,**

**Never played that game before. But if I could be stuck with one object I'd go with a bow. It's easy to carry around and you can modify the arrows.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

It's akire, I CAN"T BELIEVE I WON! I beat the Dragon Emperor still have nothing against left-spinning beys Ryuga? JK, I won't dwell on it. I still have yet to battle Gingka and the others. Oh, yeah, Kenta misses you. :)

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Looks like it's time to train hard again so I can beat you! Now I have something against left-spinning beys. L-Dargo is the ultimate left-spinning bey no matter what anyone says. Don't lose to Ginga and the others until I battl you again. You hear me?**

**I saw Kenta a few hours ago and he already misses me? Miss you too buddy.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

Sorry for bothering you again. Rago is from the Philippines...so he would know more of the languege that I would... THats cool that you know it though. :)

Akira

**Dear Rago,**

**He is? We'll see about that.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear the amazing dragon emperor,

What would you do if someone hurt Kenta (Put him in the hospital)? What would you do if someone kidnapped Kenta? how did kenta react when he found out that you were alive? would you bungee-jump? how old are you? if you had a pet dragon what would you name him/her? can you battle me and Supernova Elemental Celeste (my bey)? , i made a special move just for you!

From, lilo930  
P.S.: You are totally awesome!

**Dear lilo930,**

**Thank you for the compliment.**

**Easy, I will personally see to it that their face will be so unrecognizable that the doctors had to take a DNA test just to see who he is. Then, I will personally haunt them for a whole week until they go crazy and land in a mental hospital. If someone kidnapped Kenta I would find Kenta first to make sure he is safe then I will do the above actions as when he is hurt. **

**Kenta already knew I was alive at the end of the Nemesis battle. He was really surprised at first then he became sad when he found out I was going to leave to search for L-Drago. When I came back though, he was the first one to greet me. It's nice having someone like him. Yes I would bungee jump. I love extreme sports. I'm 16. I would name him Fang. Since my name translates to Dragon Fang. Sure I'll battle you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Ryuga,

It's Akira. You'll be happy to know...I beat Gingka, just barely though. Is it ok if Kenta's my friend? I didn't want to upset you, he asked me if we could all hang out together, I thought I should ask you first. And it's really ok if I can't, I totally understand.

Sincerily,

Akira ;)

**Dear Akira,**

**Good job. Sure why not?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,can you get Dragonfang's oc Miyako to go on a date wit Kyoya? He's to hotsome to be alone for so long. Your tied for my second fave with Tsubasa. What was the most embarrasing thing you did as a kid?

**Dear MoonBlazer,**

**I'll try to convince her. But knowing her she'll probably make me do something embarrassing in exchange. **

**The most embarrassing thing that happened to me was when I was seven and my family invited some of our relatives over for a barbeque. I was dressing in my room and Ryuto suddenly walks in when I had my undies on. He started laughing and I got angry so I chased him out into the backyard but I forgot I was wearing my undies and all of our neighbors saw me and started laughing. Mom let me back in the house to change. Ryuto got grounded that day though. Good times, good times.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuuga,  
Ok, Metal City Beypark, Saturday.  
Isa is out of the hospital, but we're sticking in metal city for a while. Cora's heading back to Italy, her parents needed her home for some reason. She told me to give you one heluva battle, and to say hi.  
And we... didn't tell Isa what Cora said... eh heh heh. I'm not sure what you think but... she's gonna watch us battle...  
Uh, here's a pic if you wanna know what she looks like...  
the-random-rose1754. deviantart gallery/3 5873157 #/d3ld5b9  
Just remove the spaces. I guess I'll see you later!  
The Black Pegasus, Sora

**Dear Sora,**

**See you there. I definitely won't lose!**

**Tell Cora goodbye for ma and to have fun in Italy. If she ever sees Julian Konzern tell him L-Drago is still and always will be the best left-spinning bey ever!**

**Hey, she's kinda cute.**

**See ya.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

I do not understand why some people called you 'princess' or 'queen'. For me you never looked like a girl. Quite the contrary. You are one of the most manly Blader's.

Anyway. Why is so much you do not like Kyoya? You're a bit similar...You two are great Blader. Quiet and peaceful but in battle strong and loud.

And do you prefer chess or checkers?

Winrychan7

**Dear Winrychan7,**

**I know right? Thank you for the compliment.**

**I don't like Kyoya because even if we're a bit...similar. Kyoya is more,shall we say...harsh. He goes head on in a battle without even stoppin to think. It's risky but he makes up for it with the confidence that he will win the battle.**

**I prefer chess. My Dad taught me how to play when I was a kid and he purposely lose the first time I battled him. He denies it but I know he did it on prupose. Probably, to boost my confidence. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Since you said you never take your head piece off, do you ever take a bath or a shower,or do you just soak yourself in the lakes?

Do you ever get sick? Stupid question right? Just curious

Who are your parents? Or did Doji raise you?

Most importantly, do you like Doji?

P.S when are you gonna show yourself to Kenta?

**Dear The-Silver-Butterfly 1500,**

**That depends on where I am. If I'm training in the woods it's the lake, if I'm staying somewhere it's the shower.**

**I got sick a lot when I was a kid. I had a weak immune system back then but when I grew older my systems got stronger. Well...I did have a cold a few days ago but it's gone now.**

**My parent's names are Rhea and Yoshio Kishatu. My mom was a high school teacher and my dad had an office job. They died when I was a kid and Doji was the one who got me out from the orphanage.**

**I used to look up to Doji as a father figure until he got obsessed with L-Drago's power and he lost it.**

**I already did. He was surprised. He introduced me to his mother. She's really nice and she even offered to let me bunk in their guest room.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,

Pictures? YES PLEASE! :DDDDDDDD

Seanna: Hey Dragon Boy. I gotta question: Do you know Kuroyami Sakyou from 'Metal Fight Beyblade' Zero-G? If you do, HE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU! :3

From Seanna and Ninja.

P.S- Seanna: The next time Ninja forces you to do something, DON'T DO IT! -.-"

**Dear Seanna and Ninja,**

**Skylark: It's on my website. Search for . I started it with Yuu. :)**

**We have a new series? Those creators work fast. Wait a second let me Google.**

**...**

**How come I have a feeling I just got replaced? Nah. I'm still a Blader and that's what's important.**

**Thank you for the advice which I will 100% follow.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	10. Chapter 10

**Typing this update at 12:53 am. Hurray for Coke!**

**I don't own MFB**

* * *

Hey Ryuga,

Its Rago. I heard you were really nice to Akira. Thanks for doing that. My uncle, (her dad),hits her. You of all people agreed to battle her. You actually saved her from a black eye. And thank you SO MUCH for encouraging her. I don't think I've seen her smile that much since she turned sixteen. All she talks about now is how she's gonna get stronger, and how Ryuga was so nice to her, and how Kenta is her friend now, and on and on. Seriously, though. She's greatful. And yeah, I'm from the Philippines, ryuga. Akira told you that huh. My dads Philippian and my moms Japanese. :)

sincerely,

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**Abuse? Dude, call someone now. As in, NOW. After you finish reading this. This is a really serious issue.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**P.S.:Tell her I said hi.**

Hi Ryuuga

Do you have an intrest in flying machines? Kalim made another one yesterday and crashed it badly... I perfer the last thing he made that worked the "Albiore" as it acturlly works and since he crashed the last flying thing into me, can you whack him with a frying pan? Please?

From Lillia

**Dear Lilia,**

**Like I said I prefer traveling by land but they're fine...I guess. I don't know who this Kalim-guy is but sure?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuuga,

Thanks for the great battle. I may have lost, but I learned some stuff that will help me when I battle you next time!

I tried confessing to my rival the night before our battle, but I chickened out. Besides, her and Masamune have been hanging out a little bit and she asked me if I knew if he had a girlfriend. I think she likes him. It really, REALLY sucks.

Alot of guys think she's cute and say so, but one thing: she'll get really mad if you call her hot. No idea why, she just hates it.

See ya later, Sora

**Dear Sora,**

**Anytime, kid.**

**Hey, we all have our heartbreaks but it doesn't last long. Either she realizes she likes you instead, Masamune doesn't like her or you meet someone new. Whichever comes first.**

**I'll see that for myself.**

**See ya.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Bonjour Ryuuga,

That was an amazing battle to watch, and I see just why Cora holds you in such high regards. You truly are an terrific blader to watch. I look forward to maybe seeing more of your battle. Perhaps I could even battle you myself once my leg heals.

Sincerely, Isa

**Dear Isa,**

**I'll be waiting.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Here's more unimportant questions for you!

Do you watch TV?

Where were you born?

Do you like anyone right now?

Do you use technology?

We're you always acting so tough, ever since you were a kid.

Who would you rather kill? Ginga or Kyoya? Yeah you don't have to answer this if you want.

That's all *evel grin* for now...

Love,

The-Silver-Butterlfy1500

**Dear The-Silver-Butterfly1500,**

**Sometimes. Only when my favorite shows are on. **

**I was born in a town called Yusha no Toshi.**

**I don't like anyone right now. Not really interested in that kind of stuff.**

**I have a cellphone and a second hand laptop.**

**I used to be a little nice when I was a kid but even back then seeing me that way was pretty rare.**

**Neither. Otherwise, I'll lose my two biggest rivals.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	11. Chapter 11

Suiseki:Battle me Ryuga!

Sakurei:Ask him the questions already.-.-

do u like to do in free time?Why do people call your head piece a tiara?And here is a question from my twin!

Hinaki:Do u hate losing?Finally is Kenta like a lil bro to u?

Peace!Peace!XD

**Dear FunnyGhostXD,**

**Sure. Let's battle.**

**I like to draw and play some sports. I have no idea why they call it a tiara. It's a headpiece. **

**Yes, I hate losing. A lot. Yes, Kenta is like a little brother to me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

its not that I haven't called it in, she won't testify. And I'll tell her you said hi.:)

**Dear Rago,**

**Stil, that is a serious issue.**

**Sincerely**

**Ryuga**

Sorry it got cut off,

Dear ryuga,

Its akira again. Thank you, and kenta wanted and to know if you wanted to go get ice creM with me and him. :D did my cousin talk to you? What did he say? O.o

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Sure. Meet us at the ice cream shop at 3.**

**Uhm...Certain things. Just...if you ever need to get out of your house once in a while we're here for you. Come and hang out anytime.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear incredibly, utterly, awesome, dragon emperor,

whats your favorite color? favorite sport? who do you think is the weakest legend blader? the strongest (not including you, Gingka, Rago, or Kyoya)? what would you do if you saw someone abusing a younger kid? tell me where to battle you and i'll fly over (I have wings, i'm 10 percent bird. doji and did experiments on me. hurt like hell) If you dont want to tell me where you are, i'll ask l-drago (i can talk to all bey-spirits). can you communicate telepathically with l-drago?

From, lilo930

**Dear lilo930,**

**My favorit color is red. It's the color of L-Drago's spirit. I like to play baseball. No offense to anyone but I would haveto say Yuki. He needs more confidence. The strongest would have to be Chris. Duh, I would help the kid then call Child Services. Meet me at the Beypark at 4. Yes, I can communicate with L-Drago. On and off battle.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**P.S.: Cool power.**

Hello Dragon-Boy,

My name's Falon. I heard from Sora that you were letting people write you letters. I was bored and Madoka is taking care of my bey, Falcon, so I decided to write to you. I got a couple questions for ya.

Do you like chocolate or vanilla ice cream more?

Have you ever been to Brazil?

Do you ever wish you and Ginga could have swaped places?

I guess I'll see ya later,

Falon Smith

**Dear Falon Smith,**

**I like chocolate ice cream.**

**Never.**

**No. His life is too hyper.**

**See ya.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear ryuga. Don't get mad at me but i think your gay. Are you gay? Oh and one more thang do you know Nile? Why am i asking? Well to tell you why is just cuse m'kay. Oh fine becuse he's cute hot sexy. *day dreaming* Anyway just do you know him?

Dear Ryuga. The last revew i did the one were i was asking if you were gay and then i started talking about if you new Nile then i said that he was cute hot and sexy and then i started day dreaming! Wow that was a lot of words anyway that was me.

Love Jerissa.

**Dear Jerissa,**

**No, as a matter of fact I am not gay. I think he's a friend of Kyoya's. The one with the orange markings under his eyes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga, My name is Moroxide D. Thorn. I have trained hard and journeyed far to master Meteo L Drago LW105LF, and so i challenge you to a battle of the century. To prove who deserves the title as the best blader. See you soon, Moroxide D. Thorn P.S Isn't Yuu so annoying? How can anyone stand him? P.P.S So sorry about Lightning L Drago taking you over. DOJI IS A NOOB! LOLOLOLOLOL!

**Dear Moroxide ,**

**See you. Yuu isnt that 's still a kid so he just haves a lot of energy. He cna have serous sides too, you know. **

**Its okay. I can control L-Drago now and yes Doji is a BIG Noob.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

Thanks for trying, I will admit Aoi's gone a bit sentimental cause Rin almost choked you...

Anyways, Aoi's in the hospital from an accident and is now in coma, it's okay though, she's supposed to wake up in a few weeks. And Kyoya's gone crazy cause of the accident and I think he was screaming about killing you if you don't drop by.

Anywho, I found Rin's room earlier and it's filled with YOU. Creepy.

And Rin also said she wants to battle you, though I highly doubt she'll win.

I'm sorry about my brother insulting you again, I'll just tell you now that he's locked in the basement until mom comes home tomorrow.

See ya at the hospital if you're going. It's somewhere here in Kyoto if you're looking for it, Rebbecca (one of my other OCs) will tell you where it is when you get to Kyoto, head for Osaka Castle to find her. anyway, bye.

**Dear Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago,**

**Sure I'll drop by. I would like to see Kyoya even try to kill me.**

**I'll battle her, why not? That is creepy but hey, a lot of fans are crazy. It's not obsession it's devotion. At least that's what Skylark says about One Direction.**

**Apology accepted. **

**I'll be there soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodbye sweet two-day class suspension. Hello school at Wednesday and my History quiz I still haven't study for yet. **-_-"

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB**

* * *

Ryuga,

Ok, Kyoya said he'd better see you or he's gonna kill you.

Rin's away training so she can't glomp you again.

And a question from another one of my OCs, Oliver,

Oliver: Yo, Ryu! I was wondering, mind if we battled? Rin already tried so I want to fight too. Anywho, you BETTER visit Aoi or Kyoya and I are gonna kill you, plus I'm filthy rich so I can hire someone to kill you.

Me: ollie, don't be so mean!

Oliver: you can't tell me what to do.

Me: But your sister can...

**Dear Addicted to Nurarihyon no Mago**

**Sure. I'm already at the hospital. I'm typing these replies on my laptop in the waiting room**. **If you even hired someone to kill me I can assure you a lot of people will be out for your blood. What can I say? I'm part of a family now. Not to mention, according to Skylark I have a really, really, HUGE fanbase.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

I think you'll be happy to know, I told on my dad. Yay me! And I'll meet you there! You really are too nice to me, more than I deserve, thank you! Kenta says hi. ;)

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Yes! Nobody messes with any of my friends! At least that's what Ginga always says. ou're welcome. Say hi to Kenta for me too.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**P.S.: Tell Rago I say hi.**

Hey Ryuuga,

Is it just a universal law that energetic, goofy guys are COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS? Even Masamune and Ginga got what I was saying! For crying out loud...

Sincerely, Falon

P.S. Kenta says hi

**Dear the randomrose1754,**

**It sure is. **

**Say hi to Kenta too.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga.

Is there a special place that you like to go to relax?

Arttailfox021

**Dear Arttailfox021,**

**There's this old hot spring somewhere near a mountain in the forest. I discovered it when I started training with Meteor L-Drago back then. I don't think anyone ever finds it. There's this one time I was heading for it when I saw this group of hikers heading for it but instead of the spring there was just a bunch of bushes on where it was. Creepy,huh?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own MFB**

* * *

Dear Ryuga,

Can I have your coat, crown, amd gaunlet for Christmas?

Please!?

Your crazy dragon fangirl,

RavenChan

**Dear Ravenchan,**

**NO. Nuff said. Plus, Christmas is months away. Why don't you just have them replicated?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

Hey, we both like chocolate, who knew. Anyway, yay, we're friends? Really? Wow. And thanks for caring and worrying about me being with my dad. Finally, I'm free. I have to find a place to stay, maybe if, hey do you know where I could get a job, or two? I'll just stay in the park for now, if i can find a job, i could maybe get a room some where. If you here of somewhere, could you tell me? I wonder if Rago will let me store my stuff in his garage. Our house is getting foreclosed. Well, I'll tell Rago and Kenta you said hi! You're so nice to me...:)

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Try the personal ads. And why don't you try the Blader Dorms 5 blocks from the B-Pit. Most of the others stay there and it's really cheap. All you have to do is a few odd jobs for the manager and you can have a discount.**

**I'm staying with Kenta's. Come over anytime. His Mom is really nice.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,

RYUUUUUUUUUUGAAAAA! Miss m- I mean, us?

Seanna: -.-"

Anyways! After your hardwork of dressing up, Do you want some...CAKE?!' :D

Seanna: Excuse her, She's suppose to be sleep because she has school tomorrow.

Nuuuuu! I don't wanna go! T.T

Seanna: Here's my question. Did you watch 'Beywheelz'? 'Cause there is this guy named 'Jin Ryu'. He reminds me of you...

From Seanna and an upset Ninja

**Dear Seanna and Ninja,**

**No. In fact I have enjoyed the days you haven't sent me a letter. Except for Seanna.**

**Sure. Cake sounds alright. As long as there isn't too much frosting.**

**Go to school. Who knows, maybe you'll earn a few sanity points there.**

**No, I've never heard of that show before.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

****Hey Ryuga,

Its Kenta! I was wondering, umm *smiles mischievously* do you like Akira? She is really pretty, and I've seen the way you smile at her...

*winks*

Kenta

P.S: Thanks for letting her hang out with us...shes so cool! Do you think she would let me battle her? I wanna play with you again..come. :)

**Dear Kenta,**

**Uhm...Well...*blushes***

**Skylark: Somebody's got a crush!**

***clears throat* Yes she is cool. Ask her for a battle and good luck. Sure kid, anytime.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for late update. I had to attend after class dance practices for our Language Day celebration.**

**Disclamer: I no owns MFB.**

* * *

Hey ryuga,

Thank you sooo much for your help *kisses cheek* I appreciated it alot. And I will stop by at kenta's. I'm sure nell be glad to see me. But seriously, things just got worse, my dad might make bail because I was too scared to take pictures, or write it down. I'm going to court in three days. I had to some how find a lawyer, (that i can't afford). I'm soooo scared, if gets out, I'm dead. To the judge its my word against his, and who's gonna believe a 16 year old over an adult? O.o Cross your fingers that he won't make bail, because if he does, the first thing he'll do is try to find me. wish me luck, and tell Kenta i said hi.

Akira

***blushes* A-Anytime….**

**Don't worry, I'll help you find a lawyer. And considering how much everyone likes you I don't think they'll mind donating some money for the fee. I promise he won't get bail. Kenta says hi too.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

It's Kenta again. I knew it, I KNEW it. I knew you liked her, you should tell her. But anyway, could you help me? Akira's birthday is on the 4th of September, and I don't know what I should get her. And can you help me: I'm working on a knew special move, I don't know what to call it yet, but I need some on how to use it. Oh yeah, my mom says you need to clean your room. :)

Kenta

**Dear Kenta,**

**N-No I don't…Alright, maybe I like her this much. *shows a small gap using fingers* but that's it. Friendzone, stay in the friendzone.**

**Sure, how about Saturday after lunch we'll hit the malls. I think we should include Madoka though. To get a girl's opinion. And Rago, too. They are cousins. He'll know what she likes.**

**I'll help. Just tell me where and when.**

**I'll clean it…..later.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,There's a party at the B-pit this coming,cuz I know Kyoya and Yuu. Do you wanna come? Keta really wants you to. Anyway,if you come,What food will you bring? Are you gonna dance? Wanna have a dance off? Oh,Kyoya's being forced to bring Oreos and Pringles,because yuu keeps complaining.

Hope to see you there!

**Dear MoonBlazer,**

**Fine. Uh…I'll probably ask Kenta's mom to help me make something. She's a great cook. I don't dance. Make sure he's bringing Sour Cream and Onion Pringles. I love that stuff.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga i know it's me Jerissa again and thank you for replying last time. And yes Nile is Kyoyas friend and yes he does have makings under his eyes but there more of a red/orange color. Anyway thanks again for talking back and my favorite color is red like you Ryuga i think im starting to like you let's be friends Ryuga. :)

Love your friend Jerissa.3

**Dear Jerissa,**

**Sure…I guess. You can talk, or in this case, write to me anytime. Sincerely,**

**Ryuga.**

* * *

**Shout out time:  
**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAD! I Love you. Best wishes and God Bless. 3**

**A dad is someone who holds you when you cry, scolds you when you break the rules, shines with pride when you succeed and has faith in you even when you fail.**

**Happy Birthday...  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Ryuga

I don't know why I always start with dear but...who cares, here are more insanely weird and clearly unnecessary questions.  
What are you worst fears? Do you have one?  
Who are your closest frinds? Ahem...your own age.  
Do you change clothes? Or atleast wash them, not in the river but in a real washing machine and A LOT OF SOAP  
And how does it feel to have every single bystander run away from you?

Sincerely,  
The-Silver-Butterfly1500

**Dear The-Silver-Butterfly1500,**

**I have no idea why I start with dear too.**

**My worst fear is someone I care about being hurt. Especially if it's because of me.**

**Hmmm…I would say GInga, Rago, Kyoya and Tsubasa.**

**This is anime. Nobody changes clothes until at least the next season. **

**Meh. Not every bystander runs away. Even if I look bad I still have fans. Just like Yuu.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey ryuga,

Its akira. Thank you so much,*cries* I don't know what I'd do without your help. My dad did not make bail, and he's going going for 10 years. nd really, everyone likes me? *cries again* I'm so glad I found you guys, its like I have a family know. *kisses cheek again*. Oh yeah, Rago wants a rematch...;) don't loose dragon-boy...:)

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**No need for crying. Congratulations for winning the case. Yes, everyone likes you, who wouldn't? **

**How come I'm getting used to the kisses?**

**It's on Rago!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,

:O

Ryuuga! That was mean!

Seanna: *shoves me in a closet* shush you. Oh. *gives Ryuuga a piece of cake* Here you go, sir. ;D

*banging on the closet door* RYUUGA! What is your favorite thing to do besides battling random people? :DDDDDDDD

Seanna: -.-' Help me.

From An annoyed Seanna and an Hyper Ninja

**Dear Seanna and Ninja,**

**I'm a generally mean person if you annoy me.**

**Hmmmm. Cake.**

**I like drawing, writing, doing sports with the guys, hanging with the others and using the batting cage.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Boujour,  
Miss me Ryuuga? Hahaha, I'm just kidding. My leg is healed now, so we can battle.  
Sora is still having girl troubles I guess... I honestly did not hear of this until yesterday. I believe it has something to do with either Falon or that Chinese girl Mei Mei, but I do not know for sure.  
Cora is... not doing well. I do not know if she will be coming back to Japan anytime soon. I have talked to her, but she is so broken right now... I am sorry, I should not be bugging you with this.  
Best Wishes, Isa

**Dear Isa,**

**Sure, let's battle.**

**Good luck to Sora and tell Cora I said hi and here's a piece of advice for her. Don't let anything break you. Just keep your head high and have confidence in your own beliefs.**

**I am not bugged.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

****Ryuga

Rago, I suppose you heard about the rematch? Anyways, I just supposed I would tell you that you are akira's hero. You are like all she talks about. Thanks. She needs another one in her life.:)

Rago

P.S: at least try to beat me this time...:)

**Dear Rago,**

**I don't mind. If you can handle sharing the spot.  
**

**You can count on it!  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Ryuga  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Ryuga,

Thank you. And you better get used to the kisses. *winks* I perfected the move that beat you, hydra armageddon ultimate destruction, (wow, that's a mouthful), I can control it know. And I got a dorm next to Teru, I guess? And I met kyoya and mile. They're right, kyoya has enough hot air to refloat the hindenburg...:D Thanks again for all your help! ;) *kisses* heehee...

Love, Akira

P.S: you e trained Kenta well...;)

**Dear Akira,**

**Congratulations on perfecting it then.**

**Teru's nice. Met him once.**

**I know, right?**

**You're welcome. *blushes***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**P.S.: Yes I have.**

Yush Indeed Kyoya brought the Sour cream pringles,because they were green on the can,and he goes cocoa for cocoa puffs,for that color! Anyway,wanna learn how to dance? Pssstt...Kyoya's actually an awesome dancer,but he dosent like to dance in public. Anyway,What would you rather do? Steal Yuu's Icecream,or Face Kyoya in a Dance off?

From,Mooney!

**Dear Mooney,**

**Yay Pringles!**

**Don't tell anyone I said that. *munching on a chip***

**I said I **_'Don't' _**dance, I didn't say I couldn't. I hate doing it in public.**

**I'd rather do the dance-off. Yuu can get really protective of his ice cream. One time I walked into his room and I saw him taking a gallon of ice cream from a hidden freezer in his closet. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

Oh yeah! It's on! Naw, I don't mind. I don't mind sharing that spot, but, if you ever hurt her, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to hurt YOU. Start practicing "dragon boy". Hmm, you've got yourself a nickname. ;) Good luck with that.

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**Don't worry I will never ever hurt her. I don't mind the nickname 'Skirt-Boy.' Yea, I suck at giving nicknames. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Ryuga,

Omg. Is my cousin doing that "protective" thing again? He does that. Kenta and Yu are with me right now, I'm letting Tsubasa take a nap. He fell asleep on his sandwich so.

Yu: Hi ryuga! *pantses then kicks, well there*

Yu! I am so sorry about that. I know what tsubasa goes through...did it really hurt bad? *kisses cheek* Kenta says hi...heehee

Love, Akira

P.S: I'm am really sorry about yu, he just had ice cream...

**Daer Akira,**

**Yup. A lot of people do that. I wouldn't be surprised. Considering he has to look after Yuu and all.**

**Ow! Yuu! That hurts!**

**Tell Kenta I said hi too..ow~!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey ryuga,

It's Yu. I'm really sorry for kicking you. I should know that it hurts. Akira wanted me to say sorry. Don't tell tsubasa! He'll take away my ice cream. Oh yeah, good luck with the nickname, lover boy..*winks*

Yu

**Dear Yuu,**

**Hmmm…..Apology accepted. But if you ever do that again I'm telling Tsubasa on you. **

***blushes***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuuga,

*waves* Hey Ryuuga, it's me Seanna. Ninja is sleeping.

But anyways, Do you watch anime?

From Seanna

**Dear Seanna,**

**Yup. I watch Soul Eater, Bakugan, Inazuma Eleven and I'm finishing Black Butler Season 1.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuuga,  
Cora is trying to cover up, to be well and not break, but... Most of us can see through her. Tsubasa, Yuu, Sora, Kenta, and even Tetsuya, who is most likely her closest friend (a bit odd but caring), have tried to talk to her. She tells us all she is alright but I know she is not in the least. She is a glass soul surrounded with the walls she built, but I fear she will not be able to maintain them for much longer.  
It... What happened was...Well...  
It was her father's birthday so they were doing something together as a family when someone barged in the restaurant they were at. He just... pulled out a gun and started shooting. Both of her parents are dead Ryuuga. The Accident pales in comparison to this.  
She was left in the care of my father. He and I are the only family she has left. My uncle and father taught us to value family and friendship above all else. Cora was unbelievably close to her father... I just don't know what will happen with her now.  
Sincerely, Isa  
P.S. He is a bit distacted with helping Cora right now, but still, Sora is a lost cause when it comes to girls and thier feelings

**Dear Isa,**

**Every wall can be broken no matter how strong you think it is.**

**Just be there for her. In situations like this it's best if you just be a friend and wait until she opens up.**

**Tell her I said hi and good luck.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Well,The party got awesome. Ginga brought some monster and Red bull,and we Forced Kyoya to have some. So now he's chasing Yuu,and they're practically on the ceiling,like,Defying gravity. The rest of us are playing Sharades. Wanna join us? Oh,and would you like some Monster? KYOYA,YUU,THAT IS NOT A PINATTA! Bye,Ill write to you soon,You two get back here! *Random glass breaking*

**Dear MoonBlazer,**

**That is so cool. Sure. As long as I'm not the one who has to act like an idiot. No thanks. Energy drinkgs make me feel weird.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm going through a major writing slump right now. I'm not getting as much reviews as I hope for in my stories. It's just there's always a maximum of only 4 reviews in all my stories and the occasional 10 reviews for stories I didn't even put much effort on. I'm starting to doubt my writing skills. Anyway, did you here about the 4d news? If not, I want to say that Cartoon Network has dubbed all of the episodes in English! It's going to air on September 3 at 6 pm(Philippines Tome) on Cartoon Network. **

**Other News: I'm sorry to say but "Letters to Ryuga" is going to be on hold for now. I just need to focus on my other stories. Especially two multi chapter ones about Ryuga and both of them is an AE (Alter. End) to the battle of Nemesis. You can still send letters but I believe you have to wait a very long time for the reply. Sorry I had to do this. I'm really down in the dumps so…**

**I don't own MFB.**

…**till we meet again.**

* * *

Hey ryuga,

Its Akira. *kisses cheek* I, um, I'm having a birthday party, on the fourth, um, would you like to come? *smiles* That would be awesome! It would make my party awesome. :) oh, I have a question for you, your sixteen right? *kisses* thanks!

Love, Akira

P.S: what does kenta say about me?

**Dear Akira,**

**Sure, why not?**

**Yup, celebrated my birthday on May 26.**

**Kenta says you're nice, caring, a great blader, awesome friend, pre-That's it! *blushes***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga. Jiro was wanting to know if you u likw baseball and know how to play it. Because he and some of his friends in Takara village ( The village that he lives by) are wanting to play a baseball game and was wondering if you could come.  
Arttailfox

**Dear Arttailfox,**

**Sure, I'll come. I need to finish battling my challengers though and shop for a gift for Akira then attend her party. Tell them I said hi.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Me:Hi ryuuga! You are soo cool! I have questions though;  
1: do you have at least up to 8th grade done in school? I do and I have started,but I have dyslexia and it's hard! Wah!

2:when you were little,were you bullied?

3: is kenta like a little brother to you?

4:would you rather be stuck on a desserted island with me or kyouya? (and no... I am not obsessed with you completely,I can take care o my self!)

5:will you battle me and my bey shadow!?Ne,onēgi!(come on,please)

Kona:you can't even beat kyouya,wait until you beat him first.

Me:shut up,I'm strong you kona,your just jealous!

Kona:am not... What ever,I'm gonna go finish the science home work from last night so you don't fail... Oh wait you already do!

Me:sorry I have to go ryuuga! I have to beat konata-Baka up!

**Dear lolgirl12,**

**? I forgot. All I know is I stopped in the middle of the year because of dyslexia and my Dad had to hire a private tutor for me.**

**Nope. Never had that much friends. Even if I did either they think I'm just a passing trend or they're only friends with me because of my money. My parents were loaded back then.**

**Yes.**

**You. Kyoya and I will never stop fighting.**

**Sure. Finish your homework first. And you have to wait until I get back from Takara Village.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hi Ryuga,

I can't talk about Akira anymore...*winks* she wants to know what we've been saying about her. Oh! You should tell her Ryuga, that would make her day! And thanks for helping me with that one move. :) But seriously. TELLHER TELLHER TELLHER TELLHER TELLHER! Or maybe I will. *grins mischievously*

Kenta

P.S: TELLHER TELLHER TELLHER, ect. Oh, come. now. I miss you. You forgot to say goodnight last night..

**Dear Kenta,**

**Don't even think about it Kenta! It's not manly if your little brother is the one who confesses for you. Not manly at all.**

**Considering the training we went through you just fell asleep the moment I dropped you on bed. You didn't really give me a chance, y'know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

It's Rago. I can't believe you won! But I was totally going easy on you, I-

Akira: Oh aking sus, na kaya hindi totoo ka sinungaling! Hindi ko nakukuha kung bakit igiit sa palaging pagkakaroon upang manalo! Haha, tumawa ko!

Rago: Hindi ngayon, Akira! Nagsasagawa ka ng tumingin sa akin masamang. At hindi ko alam kung bakit igiit mo sa pagsasalita ng wikang ito, kapag Ryuga nakasaad na alam niya ito. Pa rin ...

Sorry about that. When she's mad, she goes off on a tangent, well, you probably already knew that...*winks*. Anyway, good luck lover boy...and yeah, skirt-man? Really?

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**Haha. I won! As if!**

**Akira's right. You can't win all the time. How will you ever get use to losing?~***

**If she makes you look bad then you should hang out with each other more *smirks.* Mastering another language is really hard so thank you for the effort.**

**I AM NOT A GOOD NICKNAME MAKER!**

**You…you…BUSH-HEAD!**

**Skylark and Kenta: *facepalm***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just too busy with other fics.**

**Don't own it.**

* * *

Hi ryuga,  
i am your big fan. Hey, will come again to help zero or sakyo? And if you are asked to change your clothes then what would you wear leaving your headpiece?  
Regards  
nayna blaze

**Dear nayna blaze,**

**I'm not sure. Clothes? Well…I've always liked black and white. So anything in those colors is fine. But if you're asking for specifics a leather jacket, any shirt under it, jeans either blue or black and my boots. I think I'd look awesome in those. *smirks***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hi ryuga,  
i am your great fan. If you are asked to change your clothes except your headpiece, then what will you wear? And please battle with me once.  
Sincerely,  
nayna blaze

**Dear nayna blaze,**

**You already sent me a letter like this. Just look at the reply above. Sure, I'll battle you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Heyy Ryuga!

Where are you now? what are you doing? What happened after battling with nemesis? I miss you... So, Did you know i blade with Ultimate Meteo L-Drago Absorb DF105LRF?

Where are your mom and dad? Who are they? and how close you are with your little brother? do you have more systers? Do you have any 'friends' and why are you so Quiet? are you shy?

Is there anyone you specially like, love, and so on? What are your fav colors? name at least 3. And what are your favorite animals (Unless Dragon?) What do you hate most? and what is your favorite time of day?

Thanx for answers  
yours, Cookiehunter

**Daer Cookiehunter,**

**I'm in my room in Kenta's house currently writing this set of replies. I went to search for the new L-drago. Interesting bey.**

**My parents died. They're names are Rhea and Yoshio Kishatu. Very close. If anyone ever hurts him I will make sure they have nightmares for weeks. No sisters. If you're talking about current friends I would say I'm very close to most of them now but I still prefer to be alone. It's not that I'm shy I just think better when I 'm alone but it's nice being surrounded by friends from time to time. **

**Well….I like Akire but don't tell her that. Red, Indigo and Black. I like dogs but the big ones like German Shepard and blood hounds. For some reason I also like birds but not as much as Tsubasa. I hate Bladers who think they're so strong they underestimate they're opponents. That and anything pineapple-flavored. Reminds me too much of my old tutor. I like dawn. It's so relaxing.**

**You're welcome.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

Yeah, stick with the blading, loverboy. And no, I will not make myself look bad. You should hang out with Akira more, she makes you look good. *winks* When are you going to ask her-whats that kenta? He's too afraid? OK. Nevermind. *smirks* Good luck. :)

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**Uhm….Okay…..?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga!

It's Kenta, sorry for falling asleep so fast. YAY! So you ARE going to confess? IKNEWIT IKNEWIT IKNEWIT IKNEWIT IKNEWIT! And I wouldn't have told her. I was just trying to get you to admit that you wanted to confess. And yeah, sorry Ryuga, you suck at giving nicknames...Good luck with, well, you know!

Kenta

**Dear Kenta,**

**It's understandable. I just fell for the oldest trick in the book! Well played Kenta, well played. I know I suck at giving nicknames. Nobody's perfect, y'know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

It's Akira. Thank you soooo much for coming! That's a gift in itself, because I am turning 16...Thank you sooo much. Why are you so nice to me? I love yo-it. Sorry. Hehe. :) *kisses*

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**It's an honor. Uhm…so…..**

**Wanna….go….out….sometime? *blushes and fiddles fingers***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Heeyyy Ryuuga!

.

Is that REALLY YOU?

I mean.. Pink Dress...

Kyouya: Hahahah! Finally i see that! Gotcha! *laughing hardly*  
Ginga: ...  
Me: Kyouya shut up you are a jerk.  
Kyouya: Maybe, but just now i don't care. I BEEN WAITING FOR THIS.  
Ginga: ...  
Me: Ginga any last wish? before your head'll blow up?  
Madoka: I don't believe this... Could that be ryuuga?  
Me: I Quess so...  
Madoka: ...  
Kenta: ...

Well... Umm... yea.

Yours, .Smexxy

**Dear .Smexxy,**

***grumbles* Stupid Internet.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**P.S.: NONE OF YOU SAW THAT! GOT IT?!**

Me:I'm done with my home work! (well,my science homework)

Kona:about time,that took you all day!

Me:so! I don't care! I'm done! And ryuuga,I dont have a lot of friends either... Only a few. I know how ya feel... It's a lonely world! I'm flattered you would choose me over kyouya,but now that I think about it, kyouya is a d-bag...

Kona:you only say that because he can whoop your butt!

Me:. (duck tapes konatas mouth shut) there is nothing duck tape can't solve :D!

Kona:(glares at me)

Me:oh,before I forget... How do you spend labor day? I spend it eating candy and watching anime! :3! I am such a otaku! Well I have to go and stalk Len kagamine!  
Bye and happy labor day! (waves and runs off somewhere)

**Dear lolgirl12,**

**Good. **

**Duct Tape. One of the best inventions ever. Next to chocolate. Hmmmm…..**

**Nothing much. A little this and that. Right now I'm finishing this stack of letters then I'm off to read Hunger Games. I don't care if I'm dyslexic. Katniss and Team Peeta rules!**

**You didn't hear that from me.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,  
Call me Miharu.  
I'm currently travelling in Okinawa searching for bladers.  
I and Cyclone Panther are such a good team...  
Only two people ever beat me: Kyoya Tategami  
Ginga Hagane  
I need to train and wanted to ask if you have some free time.  
I met Kenta a few month ago and he is a very sweet boy. I like him.  
Wich place in Japan do you like the most? I like Fukuoka the most. Actually I grew up there.  
So one question, though. LDrago is always said to be evil, is that true?  
I dont care if thats true! I was named after him for a while.  
I always kinda wished to meet you.  
I like you my friend.  
With Love,  
Miharu

**Dear Miharu,**

**They're strong Bladers. It's hard to beat them. **

**Sure I have free time next week. Tell me when and where.**

**When is there that people don't like Kenta? That didn't sound right. **

**I like the place with Tokyo Tower. I've been there dozens of times with my family. Usually when it's my birthday.**

**It was evil because of the negative emotions in their owners.**

**You'll be meeting me soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, It's been a while. Sorry. School's foundation week finally over.**

**I don't own MFB.**

* * *

Ryuga,

Really, me? You'd want to go out with me? *blushes* Of course I will, it would me and honor. *girlish squeel* eeh! I'm so happy! *kisses*

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Cool. So…uhm….*blushes*see you on Saturday?**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

Finally! Geez. You know, everyone was waiting for you to do that...;) Take care of her, Ryuga. I don't wanna have to say or else...thanks.

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**I will. I'll bet L-Drago on it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Kenta,

OH YEAH! Finally! See, that wasn't so bad. :) Haha, she was crushing on you you, know, dont tell her I said that. Haha. Oh, my mom bought you a new shirt. She's not gonna let you wear that old one she hates..HAHA..

Kenta

**Dear Kenta,**

***blushes* Uh…I like that shirt but tell your Mom I said thanks.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
Me:Do you know if Tsubasa's single?And will you be my brother?And my oc has a few questions.  
Sophita:Sorry for my BFF's questions,but is your favorite thing to do in your pastime?DragonEmpress and I preffer drawing anime,reading manga,watching anime, teaching each other ballet,writing fanfiction,talkin to my friends,and playing ,Do you need some advice from me and and DragonEmpress on your date if rago's cousin says yes?And we know because we read this fanfiction and read that you asked her .  
Me:Bye.  
With love,  
DragoEmpress2012

**Dear DragoEmpress2012,**

**He is. Sorry, I already have enough siblings in my hands. **

**I like blading, hanging out with Kenta and the others, baseball, writing, reading books, drawing and sometimes I fumble with Kenta's mom's guitar.**

**Yes. I need all the help I can get. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Hey! I'm actually a Pokemon Trainer, but I know quite a bit about how awesome Beyblades are, including the legendary L-Drago. I wouldn't be a good Blader, since I don't have the strength to bring out a Bey's potential. Anyways, if you had the chance, would you train any Pokemon? If so, what kind?

Sincerely,

Darkliger01 (aka Lee)

P.S. I hope things go well with you and Akira. Take her someplace nice.

**Dear Darkliger01,**

**I like Pokemon. (Skylark: Looks like I broke the fourth wall). I would probably train any Fire Type Pokemon. Specifically, Arcanine and Ponyta. If you're wondering why I didn't choose any Dragon Pokemon it's because there is only one Dragon for me and that's L-Drago.**

**Thanks. I already know where.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	21. Chapter 21

**I have bad news...**

…**.I'm ending 'Letters to Ryuga.'**

**I am so sorry. It's just that I'm getting lazier to check it and my other fic 'Metal! Awards' is really becoming so popular that I don't have time for this. I am also sorry for those who recently discovered this.**

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews, especially those who reviewed for every chapter. You guys are amazing. Free virtual ice cream and cake for everybody!**

**But to end things. I decided to give you guys one more week to get your letters in. Any questions, any stories, any advice you give or need. Please put it all in one final letter. Saturday is the official end of 'Letters to Ryuga' and I am going to answer every single letter even if it means pulling of an all-nighter.**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**

**I don't own MFB**

Dear Ryuga,

Remember when you said that L-drago would return when it was healed up? Well,it did but he's now called Dark Knight Dragooon and his owner is some wannabe named Sakyo. Anyway,you're one of the three Legend Bladers I look up to when I battle someone.

From,BeyBladeMaster

Peace!

**Dear BeyBladeMaster,**

**How can that be? L-Drago Guardian is right here.**

**Thanks. I am honored.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
Can you ask him if he'll go on a date with me?and for the advice...  
Me:1)Take her someplace nice.  
Sophita:2)Be nice.  
Me and Sophita:And finally...BE YOURSELF.  
and we have some things in common.

**Dear DragonEmpress2012,**

**Sure. I'll try.**

**Thanks for the advice. I'm going to need it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good news, after much deliberation and a pep talk from the most awesome mom ever, I decided to still continue 'Letters to Ryuga.' Sorry, for my mood swings. I tend to get those a lot. But I hope you won't mind if I don't update as frequent as I used to. I am focusing on my 'Metal! Awards' fic and I have tons of piled up story ideas waiting to be written.**

**And also I got a 'Guest' review. Thank you for the really huge, and I mean as huge as the country of China, for that compliment but I'm not so sure about it. I'm just a young girl who loves anime and writing stories. There are plenty of other great authors I can name who are more experienced and are better than me. But I am glad you see me that way. It means a lot.**

**Also, thank you again Miki. G. Aru for letting me borrow your idea. Reading you new update to 'Letters to Yuu' is one of the things that inspired me to continue this. **

**I don't own MFB if I did I want to make a new season with all of you guys!**

* * *

Hey Ryuga,

I love you. :) *kisses*

Love, Akira...;)

**Dearest Akira,**

**I….I….I…..OH THE HECK WITH IT! I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Skylark: Finally! Congrats Akira-san. Can I be maid of honor? **

**Kenta: YES! FINALLY! TO FACEBOOK STATUS!**

**Rago: I'm happy for both of you.**

**All: Congrats!**

**Ginga: TnT I can't believe you got a girlfriend before me.**

**Madoka: Ginga….**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga and the others who have invaded his personal writing space.**

Ohayo Ryuga :3  
"Gary, the pet of Gingka the sponge ..."  
There to SpongeBob in Japan too? X3

I would have liked to be the place of Kenta, call me Gary by you is as a compliment * u *  
Even follow you everywhere, hehehe 8)  
But if I am everywhere, all the time, and I'm nice...  
Can I have a hug ? u

Sincerely

Satoko

**Dear Satoko,**

**I don't like Spongebob. No offense to anyone. But I do watch an occasional episode with Kenta and Yuu.**

**Sure. Since I just told the girl I love how I really feel I guess I can bear a hug.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Deaaaaar Ryuga,  
Yo. Its me, your once biggest fan ever! Umm, youd probably wonder why Im writing to you. Its because I still admire you no matter whaaaat bad things you do! So dont give up! I uhhh hope that you can continue this! :3 I didnt talk to you for soooooo long, hope youre not lonely! Meet US at Beypark next week maybe? Please PLEAAASEEE have a FUN beybattle again!  
P.S. I didnt know what ice cream you liked so I just put four flavours - vanilla choco mint and strawberry XD Here ya go!  
Forever your fan,  
Yuu! C:

**Dear Yuu,**

**Thanks, kid. And yes I am continuing this no matter how much Skylark annoys the stuff outta me. Dude, we talked last night when you slept over at Kenta's. **

**Sure. Beypark and Beybattle. Nothing will get in my way to get there. **

**I like chocolate.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

* * *

**So I'm still continuing this. Sorry for those that kind of despaired because of my announcement. I have major mood swings. Here free virtual cookies for everyone! Enjoy them while you can. It took me my whole allowance and six piggy banks to convince Ryuga to make them.**

**I'll be seeing you!**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon **


	23. Chapter 23

Hey ryuga!

*kisses for real* see? That wasn't so bad! All you have to do is it it..hahaha...hey, um, I heard from Kenta you sing really well, is that true? Cuz then we'd have even more in common, baby! Haha...*kisses* thank you, btw...;)

Love, Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**I love my life right now. :)**

**You heard I can sing, huh? *clears throat***

**_When you smile, everything's in place_****  
****_I've waited so long, can make no mistake_****  
****_All I am reaching out to you_****  
****_I can't be scared, got to make a move_******

**_While we're young, come away with me_****  
****_Keep me close and don't let go_******

**_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_****  
****_Feels like a fairytale ending_****  
****_Take my heart, this is the moment_****  
****_I'm moving closer to you_****  
****_I'm moving closer to you_****  
****_[_**

**_Who'd have thought that I'd breathe the air_****  
****_Spinning 'round your atmosphere_******

**_I'll hold my breath, falling into you_****  
****_Break my fall and don't let go_******

**_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_****  
****_Feels like a fairytale ending_****  
****_Take my heart, this is the moment_****  
****_I'm moving closer to you_******

**_Inch by inch, we're moving closer_****  
****_Feels like a fairytale ending_****  
****_Take my heart, this is the moment_****  
****_I'm moving closer to you_******

**_Moving closer... _****  
****_Closer to you... _****  
****_Moving closer... _******

**_I'm moving closer to you_**

**I love you, Akira. *kisses***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey-o! Lily02249 here! I'm new to writing letters to anybody soo... I dunno. My very main OC, Riri is training to... Kill you... Also one of my other main OCs, Rere/her other-not-related-twin/her step-brother, is also doing the same thing. Riri is hanging a life-sized doll of you by the head over a lava pit which we have convinently in our backyard. She's cutting it by the neck and the body falls into the lava pit... She's saying it's the third least cruelest thing she's doing. Which means 97th most cruelest thing. The most cruelest thing is cutting you into 999 pieces, not including the bones, and feeding it to our kitten and dragon. Ew. The bones, she'll boil it like chicken bones in some soup and give the bones and soup to our puppy and dog. Eek, her twin, step-brother and step-brother's twin are doing very different things, yet the same amount of cruelty.  
They've been training to kill you ever since they knew you... No, we're not stalkers, her half-brother and her are angels and her twin is a devil. They control events. I'm simply their creator. Well, angel and devil spirits watch over people when they are born and their human spirits before they were born and take orders from god while the angels and devils only take orders but not kill. Oh yes, back to the main point.  
Do you hate anybody? If so, why?  
Are you straight? My body keeps telling me to ask that... -_-"  
All my OCs want to fight you in beyblade, even the ones who want to kill you. Just that only four of them have beys. And they're the ones who want to kill you. Riri, my MAIN OC, has Gemini Angeliouso, Rere, her step-brother and ONE of my OTHER main OCs, has Gemini Angeliono, Ruru, her devil twin that is actually related to her, has Gemini Deviliouso, Rara, the devil counterpart of Rere and half-brother of Ruru, which is my main OC's twin, which means he's also my main OC's half brother, has Gemini Deviliono. So will you battle them? If you lose to anyone of them, you'll be treated like a person who striked a wrong chord with them by the respective person. I'm placing my bets you lose at Riri. Me, I don't have too much of a interest to pick a fight. My bey is Star Pengius. Pengius is penguin, if you are stupid, oblivious, naive, obtuse or it isn't obvious. I like stars better than hearts, too. Hope ya didn't find this too long.

**Dear Lily,**

***pales* That's creepy...**

**I hate Doji for separating me from Ryuto but-even though I regret to say it-If it wasn't for him I would have never gotten L-Drago and be a top Blader in the first place. Even though he's practically the most demented guardian you'll ever meet and yes that is 100% offense in there.**

**I'm STRAIGHT! Unless, you haven't seen the letter romance with Akira since Chapter 3?**

**Challenge accepted.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Glad you decided to continue.  
Dear Ryuga,  
Congrats on getting a about that date with Tsubasa,do you think you can set it up?  
Love,  
DragonEmpress2012  
P.S. Will you battle me and my GalexyVirgo?

**Dear DragonEmpress2012**

**Sure, just tell me where and when and I'll get some of the others to help.**

**See you in the stadium then.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
I'm sorry not to have written for so long, but I met some bladers and they were good... I had to use a new special move that sadly got me into the hospital.I have free tine the next two weeks all the time.  
I'm in Tokio now so just come for a battle when you feel like it.  
Miharu

**Dear Miharu,**

**That's understandable. See you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Two things, and bring Ginga in here for this first one, since there's no 'Letters to Ginga' around here:

Ginga, you're a great Blader and a worthy rival to Ryuga, but you're an idiot when it comes to romance! Do I have to spell it out for you? Don't make me embarrass you!

*sigh* Sorry about that, Ryuga. Had to get that out of my system. This next question is for you. Um... Dr. Fennel wanted me to ask you if you would be willing to help her in testing this crazy experimental machine for her. She says it'll materialize a Bey Spirit like L-Drago, for about a day - give or day - she says.

On the off-chute chance that it works, would you have a battle with me? Emboar wants to tryout battling a non-Pokemon creature.

**Dear darkliger01,**

**Skylark: Special delivery! *drops Ginga who is covered in tape on the floor***

**Ryuga: *rips tape off***

**Ginga: Why did you ki-OW! THAT HURT RYUGA!**

**Ryuga: Just reply this letter.**

**Ginga: Uhm...Thanks. Romance? What's that?**

**Skylark and Ryuga: *facepalms***

**A machine that could materialise beys huh? Interseting. I'll be seeing you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

* * *

Free kicks to that authores who hasn't updated this fic for weeks. Anyone welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for not updating for a long time. I remembered this after seeing how many authors are doing it.**

**I don't own MFB.**

**Whoops. Sorry for those who read the first version. I had some trouble with the 'Replace' option.**

* * *

**Dear Ryuga,**

**the battle,I WILL DESTROY YOU!**

**Sophita:Be nice**

**Me:Shut up**

**Anyway about the date with me and Tsubasa,I like fancy places but to about Red Lobster since I mostly eat shirmp,at 7:00 PM.**

Dear DragonEmpress2012,

Bring it on!

Sure, I'll pass it along to Tsubasa.

Sincerely,

Ryuga

**Sup Ryuga! Haven't written you in a while! Sorry bout that, I was busy.**

**It seems your popularity is growing, congrats to you.**

**Now... I hear you can sing...**

**Can I ask you to try singing the Phantom of the Opera (the song, not the enirie opera)? You be the Phantom, anyone of your choice can be Christine. JUST SING IT!**

**And... how do you like my latest MFB fic? It's just a question, (quoted from the fic) 'Mr. Golden-eyed-snob.'**

**Anyway, bye! This would be longer but I'm kinda mind-dead right now...**

**-ATNNM**

Dear ATNNM,

Long time no write.

Why wouldn't someone as smexy as me be popular?

Skylark: *snaps finger and stage appears with soem of the charas in old ages costumes*

Tsubasa: What's going on? I have a 'Letters to Tsubasa' too you know?

Kyoya: You too, huh?

Zeo: Wow, I never knew that many people actually have those. At least you guys don't have to share with two weirdoes.

Jack and Damian: Who's the weirdos?

Skylark: Congrats Miki-san, You're idea now has a lot of versions. Hope you're proud. Hm, I wonder if I could branch this to other fandoms?

Ryuga: Can we move on? Who's Christine?

HIkaru: Me apparently. Don't worry Akira-san I'm interested in someone else.

Skylark: Let's do this!

_Hikaru: In sleep he sang to me, _

_In dreams he came._

_That voice which calls to me, _

_And speaks my name_

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside my mind_

_Ryuga: Sing once again with me, _

_Our strange duet._

_My power over you, _

_Grows stronger yet._

_And though you turn from me, _

_To glance behind._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind._

_Hikaru: Those who have seen your face, _

_Draw back in fear._

_I am the mask you wear._

_Ryuga: It's me they hear._

_Ryuga and Hikaru: My/your spirit and my/your voice, _

_In one combined._

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

_Others offstage: He's there, the Phantom of the Opera! _

_Ryuga:_

_In all your fantasies _

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

_Hikaru:_

_Were both in you_

_Ryuga and Hikaru:_

_And in this labyrinth_

_Where night is blind_

_The Phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

_Hikaru:_

_He's there, The Phantom of the Opera! _

_(Vocalizing)_

_Ryuga:_

_Sing my angel of music! _

_Hikaru:_

_(Vocalizing higher) _

_Ryuga:_

_Sing for me! _

_Hikaru:_

_(Vocalizing higher) _

_Ryuga:_

_Sing my angel of music! _

_Hikaru:_

_(Sings higher) _

_Ryuga:_

_SING FOR ME! _

_Ryuga:_

_I have brought you, _

_To the seat of sweet music's throne._

_To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, _

_Music._

_You have come here._

_For one purpose and one alone._

_Since the moment I first heard you sing, _

_I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing, _

_For my music._

_My music_

_*stage curtain closes*_

Skylark: *claps and throws flower petals* Bravo!

Ryuga: *sneezes* I'm allergic to daisies you...you...moody authoress!

Skylark: Still not good at giving nicknames I see.

Ryuga: *grumbles*

Skylark: Alright guys. You can go now.

Damian: You brought us all the way here just to sing **ONE**line!

Skylark: Yup. *innocent smile*

Damian: *mumbles* Authors.

Ryuga: Can everybody please get out and continue our own letter answering thing? It's getting cramped in here.

I like 'Masquerade.' I haven't read your latest update yet though.

Sincerely,

Ryuga

**Dear Ryuga,**

**If you could kill anyone, who would it be? Your brother Ryuto or Kenta?**

**Love,**

**Savior**

Dear Savior,

According to the 5th ammendment I have the rights not to answer that question without a lawyer present.

Skylark: *hands Ryuga a card* Skylark de Luna, Junior Attorney at Law, at your service. My client is obliged to answer that question because of a contract he signed when he agreed to doing this letter answering fic in exchange for a mango buffet every three chapters.

Tropical fruit. Why must you betray me?

Can I kill Doji instead? At least I already did it twice. I'm practically trained to kill cacti-loving, orange juice-obssessed, psychopatic masterminds.

Skylark: Just answer the question Dragon breath.

Sorry but I'd kill Kenta. I haven't spent much time with my brother but I already did with Kenta. Sorry Kenta.

Sincerely,

Ryuga

**Dear Ryuga,**

**Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Hmhmm...that was absolutely beautiful. Oh, don't tell anyone I told you this, but Kenta put the video of you getting pantsed on youtube, I tried to stop him, I swear...hehehe...I'm sorry...hahaha...he didn't want you to know.**

Dear Akira,

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT?!

Sincerely,

Ryuga

**Arttailfox021 here**

**Jiro says that a Takars village is having a festival soon and they have this big bey tournament on the 2nd day of the festival. ( The festival lasts a whole week) and he was wondering if u coulld come.**

Dear Arttailfox021,

Hey long time no write.

Sure, I'll come.

Skylark: Ooohhhh Can I come too?

No. I'm the only one invited.

Skylark: Too bad I own a car that could save you miles from walking.

*grumbles*

Sincerely,

Ryuga

**My OCs aren't usually that murderous unless it comes to you or a CERTAIN someone... *glares at Len from Vocaloid***

**Len: What did I do?**

**Me: Just 'cuz.**

**Len: Because of what...?**

**Me: 'Cuz.**

**Len: THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!**

**Me: 'Cuz. I'll call- 'cuz - Riri. 'Cuz. 'Cu-**

**Len: Riri...? You're not talking about her are you...? *pales like a ghost***

**Me: 'Cuz. Ye- 'cuz -s. 'Cuz. 'Cuz. 'Cu-**

**Riri: *shoves me away* She called me because she has a case of the "hic-'cuzzes". I'm terribly sorry...*turns head behind* Ugh, Len, who was she talking to?**

**Len: Ryuga...?(I think she'll be way more scary...)**

**Riri: *freezes and turns head, showing face even more expressionless, if possible 'cuz her face is already almost ALWAYS expressionless* Oh, it's you dragon-fish-block-head. And Len, I can read your mind, and don't forget that again.**

**Len: (Crap! Well, should have expected it from her...)**

**Riri: Yeah, my group has decided to collaborate on how to kill you. Cut your head off, give the body to the maggots that infested the pie that was so conveniently placed across the street, give the bones to Nekone Riri which is our half-human, half-cat, half-angel pet, give the head to my friend Megnut who has a strong obsession with you, so much that she wants to kill you too but not as murderous as me and my group and finally, giving a bone to our friend Le Kron who strangely also has an obsession of seeing dead anime characters. Be honored, we haven't thought about how to kill Len yet. We plan on pairing him with a certain girl from Vocaloid called Miku...**

**Len: What? If she didn't exist, you'd have killed me?**

**Riri: Yes. Now shut your mouth.**

***Meanwhile, behind the computer screen...***

**Me: Ah, if only I didn't feel NOT murderous for him What a lie, I want to kill him too... Teeheehee Anyways, better tell them about the upcoming bey battle. **

***Meanwhile, backstage in my brain...***

**Me: I think I'm going insane. But I do seriously want to kill him if they fail to kill him.**

***Meanwhile MEANWHILE, Backbackstage...***

**Me: That is seriously not what I thought... Forgive me, I write really creepily. Riri is lying about not thinking of scenarios of how to kill Len. She is thinking of them, just that it's not possible to do it to him but only you. And Skylark, get Ryuga in a cannon and shoot him into the clouds. My characters will stop time down there and have their bey battle then unfreeze time and throw him back down. I recommend not to save him since his condition would probably be really bad till it's impossible for him to recover. Both mentally and physically. He'll most likely revive or a very slight chance to reincarnate as a fat human who is prideful of himself.**

Dear Lily02249,

*pales* Creepy...

Skylark: Got it. *kidnaps Ryuto and throws him in the cannon*

Ryuga: RYUTO! *jumps in the cannon*

Skylark: Kishatu brothers coming your way. Fire in the hole!

*shoots cannon and two blurs fly to the clouds*

Skylark: Have fun. Bring him back in time for the next Chapter, kay? Oh, and try not to kill him. Please?

Sincerely,

Skylark since Ryuga is currently hurtling towards condensed water.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey Ryuga,

Don't worry, I'll get it off somehow, anything for you. It's ok Hikaru, I wasn't worried. :) So, anyways, Kenta says hi, Gingka's being annoying, Masamune even more so. There is a picture of you in my living room, and Yu won't stop doing strange things to it...

Tsubasa: Yu! I don't think Ryuga would like-agghh! Don't throw it! O.o don't do that either!

Yu: hahaha, ok, I'm good.

O.o...anyways, I miss you. *kisses*

Love, Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**Thanks. Say hi to Kenta for me too. I'm not even going to ask what Yuu is doing to it.**

**I miss you too.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Yes! You sang it! I happy dance now!

Glad you like Masquerade, I'm kinda getting writer's block towards the chapters though...

Love how you sang the full version by the way.

Now that I think about it, I drew you in the Phantom of the Opera outfit... The mask looks awesome on you

While I have you... Was my little fic about you and Ryuto meeting up accurate enough? It's just a question. :3

That's enouh for now, I guess...  
Now I fabulously go back to POTO land! See when the obsession dies!

-ATNNM

**Dear ATNNM,**

**Skylark gave me a mask like that for Halloween. It does look good on me.**

**Skylark: And I thank you for that. I'm getting rich just by sending out copies to your fangirls.**

**YOU DID WHAT?!**

**It is very accurate. Good thing we made up in the end though.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Sup Ryuga,  
Can you watch this video called night core-black rock shooter dragonempress2012,  
and thanks 'bout the date and the battle.  
love,  
DragonEmpress2012

**Dear DragonEmpress2012,**

**You're welcome. Skylark just added that song to her playlist.**

**Skylark: OH MY GLOB I AM SO WATCHING THIS ANIME!**

**You haven't even finished 'Death Note' and 'Black Butler' and you already want to start another anime?**

**Skylark: *mumbles* Meanie...**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
goodness I have wanted to do this since forever 3  
alright let me formally introduce myself, My name is Raven, or TokyoChan you may address me either way.  
the truth is I have had a huge crush on you since season 1 ending *nearly falls from fangirlism* but ahem I just wanted to know why you have such a crazy voice in english but a very deep and handsome voice in japanese, any specific reason? or is it because before you dubbed the episodes Doji abused you and made you sound all raspy?  
if you do answer thank you! *squeal*

RavenChan 3 (SO MUCH SQUIGGLEZ!)

**Dear RavenChan3,**

**Skylark's right. I do have a LOT of fangirls.**

**Skylark: Never underestimate the power of anime, hun.**

**Well, I am Japanese. I guess I'm not just used to speaking in English that's why my English voice is crazy.**

**I hate that guy. (Doji)**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

**Hey ryuga I'm** gonna try keep this short and sweet  
first do you think you are anything like ren from bakugan or bakura from yugioh  
and second how's the whole trying to talk to hikaru without her screaming  
and third have you played any of the final fantasys if not I recommend final fantasy x the ending may make you cry if you can even get there with all the damn OTK bosses  
sincerly makeanotherone

**Dear makeanotherone,**

**Skylark made me watch those shows. As much as I hate to admit it. They were pretty good. I guess I do look a bit like Ren but personality-wise we are pretty opposite. But I guess we had some similarity during Episode 24 to 25.**

**Skylark: I LOVE THOSE EPISODES!**

**Nobody cares. As for Bakura. He is creepy.**

**It's working. In case you didn't see the previous chapter. We sang together.**

**I've never heard of that before.**

**Skylark: *gasps***

**Like you heard of it.**

**Skylark: Nope. -_-"**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Holidays!**

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I was just too busy with choir practice for our school's carol fest. We got fourth place J**

**I don't own MFB**

**P.S.: Since it's almost Christmas anyone of you guys can ask Ryuga for a kiss under the mistletoe.**

**Ryuga: Wait, WHAT?! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!**

**Too bad. Because of my awesomtasticallyfabulous 'Fanfiction Authoress Power' I can do whatever I want.**

* * *

_(background music: Nightcore version of 'All I Want for Christmas Is You Skylark: Can you guys read my new fic 'All I Want for Christmas is You' Much appreciated. Thanks.)_

Hey ry ry ur so cute and I wuv ur bey and how u really do control it uhhhhhhh just 1q.

How do u control ur bey? I'm just wondering I mean ur bey is sooooo mean and cutew

Love lover!

**Dear Lover,**

**First, don't call me 'Ry Ry.'**

**Skylark: Got it, Dragon Breath.**

**Grr…..Don't you have homework or something?**

**Skylark: It's the holidays I can annoy you as much as I want.**

**Easy, without a blader to control it beys tend to be more destructive and out of control. The only way someone could claim its power is to be able the earn the bey's respect. Once they earn that respect they tend to work together more efficiently. Kinda like what happened when Ginga first got Galaxy Pegasus.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga,

1. Who's your crush in metal fight beyblade, tell me why and say all of her positives and negatives.

2. Why do you always wear your jacket? D: You look hotter without it.

3. What do you like and dislike about Ginka?

4. How did disappeared in episode 28 when you stopped the battle between you and Ginka and the tsunami came on you and vanished in a second?

That's it! Say ya later Ryuga! ;D (call me Ryu)

**Dear Ryu,**

**Uhm….I'm kinda dating Akira right now but since Skylark is currently loading her snowball torpedo. I'm still wondering how she got it since she lives in the tropicals. And she just pointed the torpedo at me so I'll answer that question now.**

**It'll probably be Madoka. (Sorry Akira) Positive-She's level-headed, she's smart, she knows how to control Ginga, Yuu and other dysfunctional bladers and she can cook. Negative-She has anger management issues, she still hasn't figure out Ginga's crush on her, she's a bit nerdy for me and I don't mean anything bad when I say she creeps me out when she's angry. **

**I wear a jacket because I happen to like the feeling of it on my shoulders. My jacket is a part of me and without it I feel incomplete. Kinda like when Benkei gets all depressed when Kyoya isn't around. Just like my jacket his life is incomplete without seeing that Scarfaced-Weirdo. **

**I dislike the fact that he thinks friends help improve his battle. Then, there's when he makes this speeches about friendship and blader spirit and then he suddenly wins! I just think it defies certain…..laws. but I like that he's determined to become strong not because of the power or the fame but because he loves beyblading and wants to improve every day. I guess he just reminded of the reason why I blade in the first place.**

**Skylark: *wipes a tear from eyes* That was touching. **

**Wow, just when I thought you were going to be quiet for the whole session then you ruin my five minutes of peace. Moving on…**

**Honey, this is anime. Characters always mysteriously disappear for some reason.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hello Ryuuga, my name is DemonGann, you can can call me Demon or Demi. What do you think of Reji? Just saying, I think you two are just so cute together!

Love,

Demon and Reji(who's being held captive!)

**Dear Demon,**

**I think Reiji lives up to being "Dark Nebula's #2.' All I can say he deserves it. Even if he did go a bit crazy.**

**Skylark: Says the guy who morphed into a half-dragon hybrid.**

**Touche. Wait, *reads last line* How on Koma did you capture Reiji? Last I heard he was in a rehab facility. Skylark, get your gear ready we're going on a rescue mission.**

**Skylark: So you do care about him! I just got another fave yaoi pairing! *squeels* Can you hold him ala Damsel in Distress style so I can take a pic for my yaoi journal?**

**On second thought, you're on your own bud. Have fun**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

Please, I beg of you answer these questions.

1) Do you care about Tsubasa's existence?  
2) Do you consider Tsubasa a rival?  
3) What do you think of Tsubasa, is he annoying? Cute? Fun? Challening?

That's all for now,

Dazardz.

**Dear Dazardz, (Cool name BTW)**

**If you mean I can tolerate him being in the same room as me, then yes.**

**Well, I guess he still has a room for improvement but he better work fast if he (and the others for that matter) can catch up to me, Kyoya and Ginga. **

**I would say he's probably the sanest person out of our 'group.' Other than that he's calm, wise and gives great advice. He makes a good friend when the other are being the crazy people that they are. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey, Ryuga

Good, because I'm not going to tell you, haha...*kisses* Kenta had a bad dream, I stayed at his place, and he called out your name! It was so cute! Anyway...see yah!

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**First of all, sorry about what I said on the second letter. If you can somehow find a loophole in Skylark's 'Letters to…..' contract I would really appreciate that.**

**Great, you just made me want to know what it is. Kenta having nightmares again? Let's see 'Save Reiji from fan. Again' and 'Hurry home to check on Kenta.' Got it.**

**Skylark: Since when do you have a to-do-list?**

**Since I accidentally arranged a date with Akira the same time I arranged a battle with Ginga. I had to run to the BeyPark and the restaurant back and forth for ten times.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga **

Ryuga,

It's time. You, me,

-DINNER!

YU! Anyway...I perfected my new special move. Come let let me beat you. Hahaha

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**Oh…kay. **

**Bring it on skirt-boy! **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,

I'm glad you were able to make it here, and I'm relieved the experiment was a success; but I had no L-Drago would look THAT awesome! Without that ethereal red glow, you can really see the black scales shine brilliantly with the fiery-red tint to it! And with those fiery mane and spike-scales still there - oh man! But those eyes, dude! Yellow with black pupils. Felt like he was staring through my soul!

-Sorry nerd-gasm over now-

I didn't think my Emboar would actually back down. Sorry about that... He never turns down a challenge! I guess even he knows incredible power when he sees it. Back to training! I'll let you know when we're REALLY ready. Thanks for stopping by. Dr. Fennel's really happy about this, and that works for me. What can I say? She's kinda hot! ;)

I wish I could draw it, but I can't draw worth crap. -_-

Sincerely,  
Darkliger01

P.S.

*facepalms*

Okay... get Ginga in here again.

Ginga, I gave you a chance to figure out what romance is, at least look it up after you read my last letter...but I already you didn't! T_T  
You probably got distracted by a BeyBattle someplace. So, you've left me no choice. *sigh* (sorry Madoka) ...Madoka loves you. As in, she's IN LOVE with you. Meaning, she wants to date you, hug you, kiss you, marry you, and have your babies... That clear enough for ya?

Ryuga, sorry for taking up too much of YOUR time like that. And Madoka, sorry for any embarrassment this might have brought you. Ginga just needs to get the hint.

Anyways, take care, everyone!

-Darkliger01

**Dear Darkliger01,**

**Don't mention it. If you want another battle I'm just a letter away.**

_"SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_Ryuga looked up from the pile of envelopes surrounding him. He could hear Skylark's and two other people's voices. He removed his glasses (Don't ask. I think he's Hawt in glasses) and the noises stopped._

_"RYUGA!"_

_Ryuga felt someone tackle him and the two of them tumbled in the neatly stacked piles of replies behind him. Out of all the whiteness around him he could see a flash of red. He yanked Ginga towards him. His golden eyes were blazing with fury. Ginga gulped._

_"Hagane…."he started in a dangerous voice._

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FINISH REPLYING TO ALL THOSE LETTERS?! SIX HOURS! NOW I HAVE TO START ALL OVER! KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? ANOTHER SIX HOURS OF NO BEYBLADING! ANOTHER SIX HOURS OF NO BREAKS! ANOTHER SIX HOURS WITHOUT KENTA OR RYUTO! ANOTHER SIX HOURS I COULDV'E USED FOR MY HOLIDAY SHOPPING! ANOTHER SIX HOURS WITH THIS CHOCOLATE-HAPPY FANGIRL! AND ANOTHER SIX HOURS FROM MY LIFE I WOULD NEVER GET BACK!"_

_Ryuga roughly shoved him aside and went to the emo-corner (A.K.A. Skylark's chocolate-filled fridge)._

_Skylark handed Madoka, who was just next to her, the supposed last letter of the session. Ginga rubbed the bump forming on his head and read it with her._

_The two of them blushed._

_"You have a crush on me?" they said at the same time._

_"You go first…."said Madoka_

_"No you…."said Ginga_

_"I insist…."_

_"Ladies first….."_

_"I want your reaction first….."_

_"No, you have to tell me if it's real first….."_

_"Well, I don't wanna embarrass you…"_

_"Hey! Love birds!"_

_Ginga and Madoka looked up to see Skylark who was being lifted by a still-depressed Ryuga. The authoress was holding a mistletoe in her hands._

_Blue eyes connected with Brown ones._

_And they kissed._

_THE END_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that short drabble up there. Just a little Christmas gift for you all. :)**

**See you next time!**

**~SkylarkOfTheMoon**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ryuga: Skylark wants to apologize for not updating for a while. She just got back to school last month after winter vacation so she's having a hectic time readjusting. Which is also why she isn't her today (YES! FREEDOM!) since she's too busy doing her Biology homework so sad to say this chapter is cance-**

**Skylark: I AM BACK PEOPLES!**

**Ryuga: *is about to throw confetti* What the? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU HAD HOMEWORK!**

**Skylark: I did but I just felt guilty I haven't updated for a while I'm willing to procrastinate for a whi-Why are you holding a baseball bat?**

**Ryuga: So I can get a concussion.**

* * *

**I don't own MFB.**

****Dear Ryuuga,  
This is my first letter to you so please be gentle(I have a VERY SENSITIVE HEART)  
1. Do you like dragons? I love them a lot and everyone in my class is a little annoyed by it. XD Every time I'm about to draw something, they think I'm going to draw a dragon. XD

2. In a Yaoi pairing, would you be seme or uke? You have to choose.

3. Do you have any particular love interest?

4. Have you eaten raw meat?

5. Do you bathe on a daily?

6. A pack of grizzly bears surround you. What do you do?  
That's all I have for now. BYE!  
Star's Harmonious Blaze (or SHB)

**Dear SHB,**

**Of course I LOVE dragons. Why else would I be called the 'Dragon Emperor' and wield a dragon bey?**

**Seme. definitely seme. Don't give that look Skylark I know that you know that I know that both of us know what a seme and uke is.**

**As of now I am seeing Rago's cousin, Akira. Check out the other chapters for references. **

**I did once but it was on a dare. Honestly I prefer it well done instead of raw.**

**Uh...yeah. **

**Skylark: *sniffs Ryuga* You forgot to take a bath today didn't you?**

**Eh-hem. Moving on...**

**Grizzly bears vs. The one and only Dragon Emperor and his powerful bey. You answer that question.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hi Ryuga,  
Okay so I want Skylark to check out this anime called Death Note.I watched it when it first came 's awesome.  
Okay now,  
Ryuga...please don't call me by my pen me I think I did good on my math tell Tsubasa that...I 'love' him.  
I put quotation marks because I don't understand that emotion.  
Help me.  
Sincerely,  
L

**Dear L,**

**Skylark: Man I LOVE that anime**

**Then, why are you currently stuck on Episode 7?**

**Skylark: Uh...Lack of time?**

**More like lack of attention span.**

**Skylark: Hey! I don't have a short att-Ooooooh youtube.**

**I rest my case.**

**I'll be sure to tell him that. And don't worry. 99% of the people here don't know that emotion either.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

*kisses* It's ok, I understand. :) Is that why you kept on leaving? Oh, haha, you were drink a lot of water, so I didn't think much of it. Don't worry. Fine, he was sitting on it, and scooting around saying hahaha, I'm bigger...yeah. Anyway, really, I don't mind. ;)

Love, Akira

**Dear Akira,**

***kisses too* Thanks for understanding. You are the best :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

Hahahaha, you crack me up, yeah, see you then. Haha, you and your name-calling...

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**I hate you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

I had a bad dream! Your eyes were all closed and you couldn't hear me! :( You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up...:( :(...I wanted you to wake up...*hugs*

Kenta

**Dear Kenta,**

**SORRY! *hugs***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Why hallo there again, Ryuga:

1. WTF!? I thought you were man enough to face an angry Madoka! Ryuga! I was about to give you a new shining golden tiara for Christmas! But after what I heard from you, NO GIFTS! But since I'm in good mood because I'm gonna eat a chocolate cake later, I'll give it to you. *Gives the shining golden tiara* Merry Christmas! Ryuga!

2. Awww, is this a love story of you and your jacket? If you want to keep it on your shoulders for like forever, why don't you name it? A cute/cool/awesome/special nickname?

3. Hehe, me too, I don't like hearing him saying: "The only two ways of winning is the friendship and the blader's spirit!" It annoys me, so, what about Kyouya? You're like and dislike about him?

That's all for today, THINK before you ANSWER! Bye! - Ryu

**Dear Ryu,**

**Merry Christmas and thanks for the tiara and the cake. Even though Skylark ate the last one. *glares***

**Skylark: Hey, nothing gets in between me and ma chocolat! **

**I've never thought about that. But if I nicknamed it Rago and Skylark will tease me about my nickname issues again.**

**Skylark: You bet we will.**

**I like how he never gives up until the end. It makes him a worthy opponent. And even though just like me he denies being part of the group he still pulls through in the end for his friends.**

**Sappiness aside I dislike how he feels he needs to always battle alone. News flash dude, Being strong doesn't always mean battling alone. Being strong is about defending those that are important and good in this world.**

**Skylark: That's beautiful Ryuga.**

**It also means crushing your enemies down to their knees until they beg for mercy.**

**Skylark: Never mind.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

whahahaha...hello dragon boy I am amy blood and get ready for this...DO YOU BELIVE IN WEREWOLFS!because am...A FULL BLOOD WEREWOLF!whahahahaha!BEWARE OF AMY BLOOD!  
hate and love  
amy blood

**Dear Amy Blood,**

**Team Werewolf for the win! I kicked myself off Team Vampire when Skylark made me watch a Twilight marathon with her. She's one of those rare breeds of being a Twihard and Potterhead at the same time.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

****Hi Rye. It's DemonGann agian. So you do care about Reiji? Did Reiji really live in a basement? If so...who ever decided that Reiji had to live in a basement is soooo dead!

Did you know that when Reiji sleeps (reach isn't very often) he sleep talks? It's so cute! If he wasn't talking about snakes so much.

Oh! Today, I bought a fluffy, cute, white bunny plushie, and I made Reiji hold it. I took pictures. Here, have one.

By the way... I wrote a short chapter story bout Reiji and Ryuga! Reijis still being held captive...I found out that hes very fond of..well, dark chocolate. Big shocker to me... What's your fav candy?

(I'm glad you like the yaoi couple! I also ship the pairing of Kyoya x Tobio! I also gender bend both you and Tobio!

Love, Demi and Reiji. (who's complaining cuz I taped his bay on the ceiling)

**Dear Demi and Reiji (Sorry dude. You know pretty well fangirls are very hard to deal with)**

**Doji decided that. Feel free to kill him whenever. If you do, call me and we'll team up to put that creep where he belongs.**

**He didn't exactly live in basement. He has a room just like the other members. His is just dark because he doesn't like light so he removed the lightbulbs and had the windows boarded up. As for the large TV screens Doji put i there to motivate him to blade.**

**Actually all of us know he sleep talks. We went hiking one day but Reiji wasn't feeling well so he stayed behind. When we came back he was sleeping and sleep talking about snakes. He doesn't mind us knowing though. But he still blushes when one of the girls say he's cute when he's sleep talking. **

***looks at picture* Skylark would love this. *shows picture***

**Skylark: CUTENESS OVERLOAD! KYAAAA!**

**I just might read that. I like sweets a lot so anything will do as long as it doesn't have nuts. I have...issues with nuts.**

**KyoyaXTobio. Uh...Okay...**

**MeXTobio Excuse me while I barf my breakfast out.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear awesome, amazing, kick-butt Ryuga,

Hi, my name is Joelle, I three years younger than you (with a brain age of 36), I love dragons, and I hate Doji and would like to rip his head off. Okay, yes, I am late, but I would most definitely take that kissing offer. However, I won't since you have a girlfriend and I will not be responsible for any cheating. In that case... YOU OWE ME A BATTLE! I love beyblading, and my Guardian Sphinx is going to rock your world! I usually use Hades Destroyer, but this battle is going to need some extra power! Anyway, here are my questions for you... (drumroll...)

1) So... I know you are dating Akira... but at any point did you like Sophie from Team Excalibur?  
2) Have you tried apologizing to Hikaru? I mean, before she ran screaming?  
3) This is more of a statement, but... THANK GOD YOU'RE STRAIGHT! Everyone on the internet seems to have a twisted mind... except for, like, five people.  
4) If anyone ever insults you, may I be granted permission to beat them up?  
5) Do you think you will ever vist Texas in the U.S.? I promise it's Dr. Ziggurat free! If he ever showed up... he wouldn't last long.  
6) Do you know of any good tournaments coming up in Texas? Sorry to ask, but I thought you might know.

Thank you for reading this (if you did), Ryuga!  
Caio, DragonGold  
P.S. I refuse to call you "sama" because I refuse to lose. I do beleive you are the DragonEmperor, though.  
Onyx (my OC): Hey, what about me?  
Me: You're crazy... Bye!

**Dear DragonGold (Skylark loves your reviews to her other stories by the way)**

**You love dragons and hate Doji? You're my new friend.**

**Battle? I'm up for it. Say the time and place and I'll be there.**

**In my opinion, everyone (male of course) in the World Championships had a crush on her at some point. So a lot hearts were definitely broken when she and Wales announced that they're official. Excluding me. **

**She still pales when anyone mention Battle Bladers but other than that we're good now. **

**Thank you Lord for leaving at least some people with sanity. Some but at least sane. **

**Feel free to do that. You'll have to wait in line though. Skylark made dibs along with other fangirls.**

**I've only been to America when I-as Skylark puts it-'helped' Gan Gan Galaxy with the World Championships. And also to California for the winter. I'm considering going there though. I do need a vacation.**

**Skylark: From what?**

**Look in the mirror and you'll know. **

**Sorry I don't. I'll make a note to ask Madoka though.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

* * *

**Skylark: And done...**

**Ryuga: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Skylark: Oh yeah. So I'm planning to write a Valentine's Special but I'm fresh out of ideas. So if you want to do a collaboration with me just PM me. Or if you just have an idea but don't know how to write it send it to me via review or PM and I'll give credits for the idea to you. Please note though that I'll choose the one that I think is the best. Or better yet if I can pull it off I'll use multiple ideas on a single fic. **

**Thanks for reading and see you soon! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

Ryuga,

Haha...aww, thanks...:D:D

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**You're absolutely welcome. :)****You wanna go to the movies later?**

**Skylark: Can I come?**

**Let me thin-No.**

**Skylark: Meanie.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

Well, then...and what about you nicknaming your coat after me? Haha...you know they have this book for name calling...

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**It was an editing mistake. Blame Skylark.**

**Skylark: Hey!**

**Tell me where I can find it. I'm not going to read the book.  
**

**I'm just going to introduce your face to it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

*hugs* Your awake now, so I'm happy...:D:D

Kenta

**Dear Kenta,**

**Skylark: KYAAAA! This soooo going in the scrapbook!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga. (Actually Skylark as Dragon Emperor is busy hugging Kenta)**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Black-Dragon Man:

1. No problem but do you really need to be mad just because a girl who's younger than you ate the last slice? O_o If you don't want her to eat any of your food, eat what she DOESN'T like, I'm sure this will help

2. Rago is already a name in the Metal Fight series, what about the name 'Raiden'? He's a guy from a game and uses thunder/lighting attacks/throws, he's from: Mortal Kombat what do you think about this name?

3. B-but Ryuga, I don't like battling with groups, D: it's just, confused me x_x like what happened in school when we were having a group work, I never trusted my friends because of their ultimate 'Laziness' -_-'  
**  
**Be sure everything you said is written, ;P FARE-WELL Black-Dragon Man! ;D

**Dear Ryu,**

**Like the nickname.**

**Yes. I've learned that being mad at her is the effect of spending 27 chapters with her. **

**I think you misunderstood that part. What I meant to say was Rago and Skylark will tease me about my nicknaming again if I gave a nickname for my coat. But hey, I kinda like that name. Okay, it's official, my jacket is now and forevermore known as 'Raiden.'  
**

**Skylark: Speaking of which, what did you nickname your coat?**

***mumbles***

**Skylark: Sorry, what was that?**

**Coaty.**

**Skylark:...**

**Don't even think abo-**

**Skylark: MWAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!**

**Are you done yet?**

**Skylark: Wait a sec. AHAHAHAHHAHAHHA! Okay, now I'm done. **

**Fine. I'll change it. I kinda liked Ryu's suggestion anyway. It's now called 'Raiden.'**

**Skylark: Better. **

**Ikr. Victory is just better when you work hard on your own for it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga

Do you plan and rehearse all your super, epic, cool entrances, or do you just create meteor showers, electrical storms and wildfire wherever you go simply out of sheer badassness?

Regards, nellabean.

P.S What's with the cape? Not that it doesn't suit you, it looks dashing.

**Dear nellabean,**

**This is anime my dear. Anything can happen. **

**Skylark: I tried to make an epic entrance once. My hair almost got caught on fire. **

**That's why you leave epic entrances to the professionals.**

**I've just been wearing it for a long time now that I sometimes forgot it was even there. You could say I just got used to 'Raiden's' prescence.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear ryuga

I just wanted to bother you. :)  
I think I made a huge mistake... I gave Reiji a snake...it's this cool looking exotic green and blue python that is now named Danger. (it's going to eat me! It's possesed!) It has a cage buuuttt...I keep waking up to find all my lucky charms gone and a very full Danger in my kitchen. Reiji denys letting him out, but i know it was him.

Doji is so going down... :3

Oh god! The snake is staring at me agian. Bye. (it's coming my way!)

3 DemonGann. (Reiji said hi. More like said "hissssssss" but i took that as a hi.)

**Deat Demon,**

**A snake for Reiji? Hm. I wonder what it would be like if somebody gives me a dragon?**

**Skylark: It'll probably burn you to a very nice Ryuga-kebab. **

**Good luck taking care of Danger. And yes, Doji, is going down, down, down, down, D-O-W-N, down!**

**Say hi (or hissssssssss) to Reiji for me too.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Me: YEAH! Ryuga called me a friend! take that world! ...Pay up, Onyx.  
Onyx: I should've know better than to bet he would call u an annoying twerp! *hands me twenty dollar bill*  
Me: Loser. Anyway, I can't wait for the battle! I've always wanted to battle someone strong! ...I'm actually sick of winning so easily all of the time! Alright, well, how about Alaska? I figure we can blow some stuff up there without anyone noticing! I'd rather not be called in by the SWAT teams, thank u very much. Yay! U think I'm sane (which I am)!  
Onyx: That's debatable...  
Me: I have a very hungry dragon in my  
backyard...  
Onyx: Right... Sry... When is Drahkon ever  
NOT hungry?  
Me: No idea. Anyway, awkward conversation with Onyx aside, I'm really glad u answered me and it's good to that Hikaru stopped screaming when she sees u. So, Sophie and Whales r together? Good for them! Anyway, I don't really have any questions for u... I have to go... I just saw Doji down the street... I'm gonna go kill him now. Beat ya' later!  
Caio, DragonGold

**Dear DragonGold,**

**You've been called by SWAT? Same here. And I might've crossed paths with the FBI a couple of times. Or was it three? Alaska it is. **

**Skylark: Can I come? You already denied me going to your movie date with Akira.**

**Hm...**

**Skylark: I'll bring hot chocolate.  
**

**Deal.**

**Skylark: Yay! Wait for us DragonGold-san! Oh, and beat the fudge outta that cactus-obsessed freak!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Dragon Queen,  
Why your so mysterious?  
Skylark can you hit Ryuuga in the head with a bucket for me?  
BTW Ryuuga a friend will kill you in a bey battle BYE! -

**Dear Kyoshii Uoiya,**

**It's just the way I am.**

**Skylark: *gets a large metal bucket* BEGONE EVIL SPIRITS! BEGONE FROM THIS BODY! *hits Ryuga***

**Ryuga: *gets knocked unconscious* **

**Skylark: Whoops. I think I might have hit him too hard. *looks around and walks away while whistling innocently***

**Sincerely,  
**

**Skylark (Since Ryuga is off to la-la land)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating for a while now. I'm having focus issues recently. Since it's already summer (Ryuga's season! Yay!) I'll be updating my long dead stories (*cough*Metal Awards*cough*) and posting new ones like say 'A Little Boy's Birthday' and another one called 'Genderbent.' You can probably guess what they're about because of the title. **

**I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. If I did I would personally see to it that every character has a theme song.**

* * *

Hey Ryuga, The Holy Emperor Of Dragons: (Took the "Holy Emperor" part from another guy's nickname/star :P)

YES! I knew you would like that name! 'Cause Raiden related to LIGHTNINGS! OUCH! My back! DX Got a my back broken from playing Sims 3 (all CDs except seasons and Katy Perry-_-'''', and maybe some other) What would you name your child? Name both if it's a girl, and if it's a boy :P

OMG RYUGA! Every time I look at the ceiling in my bro's room while on his computer sending you a letter, I GOT TO SEE A SHADOW THAT ALWAYS MOVE! (Not my shadow) A SMALL SHADOW THAT CREEPS ME OUT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? HELP!  
See ya, my Holy Emperor...  
Thouzer/Souther: I'M THE HOLY EMPEROR!  
Me: Uh, see ya, Emperor Of The Dragons?  
Thouzer/Souther: Good, say what you said a while ago and you are dead. *Walks off the room*  
Me: -_-'''Well, farewell, My Emperor Of The Dragons. -Ryu

**Dear Ryu, **

**Wow, sorry about the back. I know how you feel thanks to a certain authoress that made me play Tekken for seven hours straight.**

**Skylark: *whistles innocently***

**Actually Skylark made me read this story where I apparently have kids so I'm just gonna use their names from that story. If it's a girl I'll name her Yumiko which means 'archery bow child' and if it's a boy I'll name him Isamu which means 'courage'.**

**Maybe the shadow is just from an animal-a rat maybe. If it's not, well...I hope you know a good exorcist. **

**Emperor of the Dragons, huh? I like it. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

No prob! Of course I will. :D *kisses*

Akira

**Dear Akira,**

**See you there.**

**Skylark: Aww, come on. Why can't I go to the movies with you?**

**Because according to your brother you started crying when you watched 'Naruto: Road to Ninja'**

**Skylark: I didn't cry! There was something in my eye!**

**Whatever. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

What have I ever done to deserve this abuse?! And actually, thats the best name yet, hahah...;)

Rago

**Dear Rago,**

**First of all I still have issues when you beat me in a beybattle. Second of all I like fighting with you. Let's me know I haven't gotten too soft. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Ryuga,

Hahaha...oh! *whispers in ear* Akira likes your butt!...

Anyway, hihi!

Kenta

**Dear Kenta, **

**Uhm...*blushes***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
I think you're amazing! And so, I have many questions to ask you!:)  
's your favourite colour? Mines is gold!  
2. Say hi to my brother to me! How did u guys meet again?  
3. Are u friends with Gingka and the others now?  
Let's battle sometime!  
Regards,  
Lori

**Dear Lori, **

**Thank you. I am amazing aren't I?**

**I like the color red. After all it's the color of L-Drago's spirit. **

**Sorry but who is your brother exactly?**

**I wouldn't call us friends per se. More like acquaintances.**

**Skylark: Don't listen to him. They're friends. **

**Sure. Just tell me when and where. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

dear ryuga im a good blader ur one of my favrite people in beyblade i have like three ?s for u

first why did u try to kill gingas dad  
2 do u think u could beet my rock pegasus ( undefeated ) UNLIKE A CERTAIN L DRAGO  
3 why does the beys at the store of ur l drago destructer and cosnic pegasus suck  
i got a hyper beyblade it is way better than thoses two beys

ps the hyperbladdes i got were l drago destructor and cosmic pegassis

**Dear aj culler rules,**

**Thank you. **

**L-Drago was already taking over me the moment I touched him so I didn't really know what I was doing when that happened. Although Gingka already forgave me for that. **

**Oh, is that a challenge I hear? I accept.**

**Toys are nothing compared to the originals. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Hey Ryuga!  
You're not dead,are you? probably not..Oh..and just letting you now..I'M ONE of YOUR BEST FANGIRLS EVER! that was creepy -_- sorry hun...anyways! here's some questions for ya!  
1)what do you think of Gingka,Kyoya,Hikaru and Nile?  
2)why are you so damn smexy? :3  
3)who would you rather date(I know you're dating someone else right now but anyway) Hikaru Kyoya or Gingka?  
4)who will ya kiss?(Mee! Xd!) Hikaru? Mei-Mei? or Sophie?

That's all..have a nice day hot ass!*smirks and giggles*

**Dear XryugafangirlX,**

**Of course I'm not dead. I'm typing this reply aren't I?**

**Gingka is very annoying but a great rival. Kyoya has a lot of bark and even more bite. Hikaru, we're cool now. She's working on not screaming when she sees me. Nile, isn't that one of Tategami's former teammates? I don't rally know him much. **

**It's all in the genes.**

**Hikaru. Most definitely. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I am straight. **

**Uhm...Hikaru again. Only because I don't know the other two well. **

**Oh..kay. *blushes***

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

Dear Ryuga,  
hi there! I'm really looking forward to write letters to anime characters! :)  
1) Why are you so grumpy?  
2) L Drago's so cool! I love it!  
3) In the season 1 finale, how does it feel to be possessed by the dark power? I mean, I remember clearly that the three dragons went in your chest,you turned into some sort of animal and had purple breath!  
That's all for now, 'cause I don't wanna bother you any further.  
Lyra Heartstrings

**Dear Lyra Heartstrings,**

**I'm naturally grumpy. **

**Thank you. **

**It was horrifying. It was like all of your humanity and control is being sucked away. Anyway, I really don't wanna talk about that. The past is the past. **

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**

dear creepy dragon guy,  
YOU SAID YOU HAD NOTHING AGAINEST LEFT ROTATING BEYS . BUT HAVE SOMETHING ABOUT MY GRAVITY DESTOYER! *gets a chair and throws it at ryuga* WHAT IS WITH THAT HUH?!

**Dear Konzern, **

**I don't have anything against left rotating beys. I just want to prove that L-Drago is the best left rotating bey there is. But after you threw that chair at me-by the way, ouch!-I have something aginst you in particular. *grabs a larger chair and throws it at Julian* Come on Skylark. We're going to Italy. I have some business to take care of. **

**Skylark: Woo! Road trip!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ryuga**


End file.
